<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rational Irrational by fullsunlet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039392">Rational Irrational</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullsunlet/pseuds/fullsunlet'>fullsunlet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, Pilot Doyoung, Policeman Jaehyun, Romance, Slice of Life, Smut, marriage life, side johnten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:00:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullsunlet/pseuds/fullsunlet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Doyoung and Jaehyun got married and got a dog.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>281</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- i just suddenly really wanted to write newlyweds jaedo<br/>- this is slice of life so it's going to be kind of slow-paced<br/>- the first few chapters have quite a bit of smut cause honeymoon I'm sorry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>I need help and I’m going to call you in 5 min so you better not be having sex right now</i>
</p><p>Doyoung stared at the message from Ten on his phone, then at Jaehyun who was pressing feathery light kisses down his torso. A giggle spilled from his lips when he felt Jaehyun mouthing around his stomach but he kept a tight hold on his phone to prevent it from slipping. Once Jaehyun started going lower, Doyoung sighed at the thought of what he would be missing out on by picking up Ten’s call before pushing his boy- oh no, <i>husband’s</i> shoulder away.</p><p>Annoyed at the interruption, Jaehyun looked up, head coming out from underneath the blanket and he made a face at Doyoung. His hair was sticking up everywhere and his lips were swollen from laying kisses on Doyoung’s body but he still looked so handsome, making Doyoung’s heart flutter. Every time Doyoung thought he had already gotten used to Jaehyun’s face, he got proven wrong.</p><p>“Ten needs to call me,” Doyoung explained.</p><p>Huffing, Jaehyun rested his cheek against Doyoung’s bare stomach. “It’s our first day of marriage,” he whined.</p><p>Chuckling, Doyoung lifted a hand to stroke Jaehyun’s hair. “Ten knows that so it must be really important.”</p><p>Seeing Jaehyun nod (reluctantly), Doyoung took it as his cue to text Ten back but Jaehyun started kissing him the next second while trying to take his phone away from him. Admittedly, Doyoung lowered his guard the moment their lips touched but just as his phone was about to leave his grip, he held on tighter to the device. Still, he continued kissing Jaehyun as if they weren’t trying to snatch a phone from each other.</p><p>When Doyoung’s phone vibrated again, Doyoung decided that it was time to end the kiss before it got too far (he knew that it would go too far) and pushed Jaehyun away fully before sitting up. Without getting off the bed, Doyoung bent sideways to pick up one of the fallen bathrobes on the floor to put it on.</p><p>Jaehyun, on the other hand, didn’t bother putting anything on and hugged Doyoung as soon as the latter was done getting dressed. Arms around Doyoung’s waist, Jaehyun continued placing kisses on Doyoung’s neck, ignoring the fact the other was about to make a phone call.</p><p>Frowning half-heartedly, Doyoung shooed Jaehyun away, swatting his hand lightly at the other. But Jaehyun pretended not to see what Doyoung was doing and grabbed his hand to kiss his fingers instead. This time, Doyoung allowed him to do as he pleased.</p><p>“Ten, this better be important,” Doyoung said as a way of greeting his best friend the moment the line connected.</p><p>
  <i>“I lost Johnny!”</i>
</p><p>“It’s the first day of my marriage.”</p><p>
  <i>“I said I lost Johnny!”</i>
</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Wait. What?</p><p>Doyoung scowled. “What do you mean you lost Johnny?”</p><p>Upon hearing Doyoung’s words, Jaehyun finally stopped kissing him, giving him a confused look. He pointed to the phone and mouthed, <i>Ten?</i>.</p><p>Glancing at Jaehyun, Doyoung gave him a look of disdain as Ten continued spluttering over the phone, words spilling out incoherently. Obviously it was Ten. “I didn’t catch anything. Speak slowly.”</p><p>
  <i>“So I got really drunk last night at your wedding because I was so proud of you, right?”</i>
</p><p>“Cut the crap.”</p><p><i>“Johnny carried me back to our room and then I locked him out because I was so drunk!”</i> Ten sounded like he was about to jump off a building and Doyoung would agree that he should (for various reasons).</p><p>At that moment, Jaehyun leaned in closer to Doyoung’s phone, trying to hear whatever Ten was saying that was oh-so important. Doyoung shifted so that it was easier for Jaehyun to listen in on the conversation. But as Ten continued with his story, Jaehyun moved away, causing Doyoung to frown at him.</p><p>
  <i>“And I kind of remember having an argument with him and opening and slamming the door in his face at least three times — the door was bolted all three times by the way - ”</i>
</p><p>Doyoung laughed and Ten made a noise of exasperation at him.</p><p><i>“- and then Johnny said he’d wait outside until I let him in. And I probably never let him in because I woke up alone with a terrible migraine if you care, and when I opened the door, Johnny wasn’t there and now he won’t pick up his phone!”</i>, Ten finally ended his story, and then added in a small voice, <i>“Do you think Johnny’s angry at me?”</i></p><p>Angry Johnny was scary and for Ten’s sake, Doyoung certainly hoped that Johnny wasn’t mad. This issue didn’t seem like something Johnny would get angry over. But then again, Ten was really annoying when he was drunk. Really annoying. And Doyoung wasn’t sure if Johnny’s love for the shorter boy was enough. He knew that his love for Ten wasn’t enough and had ended up leaving his best friend locked outside their shared apartment in college once.</p><p>For all Ten’s worries though, Doyoung’s first thought was that Johnny might already be on a plane back to Seoul. But Doyoung didn’t want his best friend to buy an emergency plane ticket back without making sure that his boyfriend had really gone home, especially if it meant cutting their romantic getaway short. (“Why are <i>you</i> having a honeymoon when I’m the one getting married?” Doyoung had demanded when Ten had told him that he and Johnny were going to stay on the island for a week after the wedding. In response, Ten had merely laughed and slapped Doyoung in the chest, saying, “It’s not a honeymoon! It’s a romantic getaway!”)</p><p>Suddenly, Doyoung felt a whiff of cool air brushing against his legs. Looking down, he realised that Jaehyun had opened a bit of his bathrobe, exposing some of his skin. Sending Jaehyun a warning glare, Doyoung covered his phone’s microphone before telling Jaehyun, “Don’t you dare do anything.”</p><p>All Jaehyun did was to give him those cute innocent eyes that usually got him away with anything whenever it came to Doyoung. It wasn’t any different this time and Doyoung merely rolled his eyes, removing his hand from the speaker and trying to think of ways for Ten to find a lost giant. How did one even lose someone so big?</p><p>Maybe Jaehyun was being childish (and he really shouldn’t be for a twenty-seven-year-old police officer) but he wanted Doyoung’s attention. All of it. Bending down, Jaehyun started kissing Doyoung’s inner thigh, smiling to himself when he heard the other inhale sharply. He slowly made his way up, using his hand to lift Doyoung’s leg and rest it on his shoulder until his nose was right at Doyoung’s entrance behind. Peeking up slightly, Jaehyun found Doyoung with his eyes shut tightly, his knuckles shoved into his mouth to stop himself from making any sound, and his face flushed all the way down to his neck — probably his chest too but Jaehyun couldn’t see that far.</p><p>Satisfied, Jaehyun continued with his ministrations until he heard Doyoung let out a small gasp.</p><p>
  <i>“Kim Doyoung, what was that?”</i>
</p><p>Moving his hand away from his mouth, Doyoung bit down hard on his lower lip to prevent a whimper from escaping. “Nothing,” he managed to say after releasing his lip, now bright red form how hard he had been biting, voice strained.</p><p><i>“So help me,”</i> Ten whined. It was never a good sign whenever Ten started whining. That usually meant another hour of pacifying the other.</p><p>“Please don’t whine,” Doyoung begged.</p><p>At that, Jaehyun raised his head to stare at Doyoung with disbelief. He knew what Ten whining meant too. Hurriedly, he shook his head at Doyoung as he stretched his hand out to snatch Doyoung’s phone away but the other skillfully dodged him.</p><p>“Ten, make it quick, please. Jaehyun’s getting antsy.”</p><p>
  <i>“You mean handsy.”</i>
</p><p>“Ten.”</p><p><i>“Doyoung, what do I do?”</i> Ten cried over the phone, so loudly that Jaehyun could hear him from where he was kneeling between Doyoung’s legs.</p><p>“Call him again,” Doyoung said exasperatedly, frowning when he met Jaehyun’s eyes and saw a glint of mischief.</p><p>That was all the warning Doyoung got before Jaehyun scooted next to him and threw an arm around his waist as he leaned closer to Doyoung’s ear and whispered, “Captain Kim.” He made sure he was close enough to Doyoung’s phone for the microphone to pick up his voice.</p><p><i>“What the fuck?!”</i> Ten screeched Doyoung’s other ear and Doyoung wanted to cry. <i>“What kind of occupational-play are you guys doing?! Captain Kim? Kim Doyoung! Is this what you became a pilot for?”</i></p><p>“Ten!” Doyoung shouted before giving Jaehyun a horrified look. He was never going to live this down. “You know what? Johnny might already be on a plane back to Seoul.” He finally said what he had thought from the start.</p><p>There was a pause on the other side of the line. There was also a pause in Jaehyun’s actions. And finally, <i>finally</i> Doyoung could breathe. But it was only for a short while before he was thrown back into the line of fire.</p><p><i>“Then do I buy a plane ticket back home too?”</i> Ten asked.</p><p>That was also when Jaehyun decided that it was the right moment to dive back down between Doyoung’s legs, his movements faster than before. He first started by licking Doyoung’s inner thigh and then going up to the crack of his ass, making Doyoung squirm and bite down on his lip again to stop himself from moaning.</p><p>“Ten,” Doyoung forced himself to say, voice sounding extremely weird and Ten gasped exaggeratedly.</p><p>
  <i>“Don’t tell me you’re doing what I think you’re doing!”</i>
</p><p>“Just...call...Johnny...again,” Doyoung said slowly, trying to ignore where Jaehyun’s tongue shouldn’t be. But it was so hot and Doyoung could feel it with every fibre of his nerves. When it got too much, Doyoung finally couldn’t control himself and let out a moan.</p><p>
  <i>“Kim Doyoung!”</i>
</p><p>By then, Doyoung was completely losing it and he didn’t even bother that Ten was shouting at him through the phone. His hand went lax and his phone slid out of his grip onto the bed.</p><p>Hearing the soft thump, Jaehyun smirked before coming up from in between Doyoung’s legs and picking up the phone. He placed it against his ears before Doyoung could protest.</p><p>“Ten. I want to have sex with my husband. Goodbye.”</p><p>With that, Jaehyun hung up and turned off Doyoung’s phone before throwing it aside, not caring if it landed on the couch or the floor. Doyoung could find it later, after another (few) round(s) of sex with him, his <i>husband</i>.</p><p>Jaehyun smiled down at Doyoung who was slowly opening his eyes. Eyes half-lidded, face flushed, and bottom lip so red from all the biting, Doyoung gave Jaehyun a pitiful look. “You’re terrible.” </p><p>Leaning over Doyoung, Jaehyun grinned at him. “Pay attention to me now that you’re finally on the ground.”</p><p>Smiling, Doyoung pulled Jaehyun down to press a kiss onto his nose. “You have my attention for the rest of my life.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>The sun was setting by the time Doyoung and Jaehyun decided to leave their bed and grab dinner. They both hadn’t eaten anything since their wedding night and that was almost a full twenty-four hours ago.</p><p>“I’m starving,” Jaehyun complained before starting to hum a tune. It was a song Doyoung liked, naturally bringing a smile to the latter’s lips.</p><p>On any other day, Doyoung would have chided Jaehyun for being so impatient but since it was the first day of their honeymoon, he good-heartedly said, “And whose fault is that?”</p><p>It was both their faults actually. While Jaehyun had been the one to initiate every round of sex, Doyoung hadn’t had the willpower to say no either. (“Where do you get all your stamina from?” Doyoung had groaned while Jaehyun had simply stated: “I’m not a policeman for nothing.”)</p><p>“Do you think Ten found Johnny?”</p><p>Jaehyun stopped walking and his humming automatically paused as well. “We’re about to have dinner on the most romantic island in the world and you’re thinking about your best friend and his lost boyfriend?”</p><p>Doyoung laughed at Jaehyun’s expression. Moving to stand in front of the younger man, Doyoung picked up both his hands and began pacifying him even though he knew that Jaehyun wasn’t really upset. “Don’t be angry,” he said, lifting his intonation on purpose because he knew that Jaehyun found it cute. “I can’t even be excited about this dinner because I don’t even know where we’re eating,” he joked.</p><p>Contented with Doyoung’s apology, Jaehyun let go of Doyoung’s right hand and patted the top of his other hand which was still holding his. “You’ll see.”</p><p>After walking for a while longer, Jaehyun brought them to a stop in front of one of the restaurants by the beach near their hotel. Then Jaehyun let go of Doyoung’s hand and jumped in front of him with his arms wide open while grinning at Doyoung.</p><p>Looking inside, Doyoung’s eyes widened when he realised that it was empty. Did Jaehyun really bring him to a restaurant that was closed? Then he saw Jaehyun keying in the passcode to unlock the door. He watched with his mouth open as Jaehyun pushed open the glass door and gestured for Doyoung to enter with an exaggerated bow.</p><p>“You booked the whole place? How? With your salary as a police officer?” Doyoung asked in disbelief. There was no real bite in his voice and Jaehyun knew that he wasn’t making a dig at his occupation. “Jung Jaehyun, are you secretly the son of a billionaire?” Doyoung knew that Jaehyun came from an average family so there was no way that Jaehyun could book an entire restaurant and his meager salary really wouldn’t be able to pay for the place.</p><p>“Ten’s friend owns the place and I just asked for a favour.”</p><p>Of course, it was Ten. And of course, Ten knew the owner of a famous restaurant. Doyoung always wondered how he hadn’t realised that Ten was <i>that</i> rich the first time they had met at thirteen.</p><p>Walking into the restaurant, Doyoung grinned back at Jaehyun. “See, you should be nicer to Ten,” he said, referring to the way Jaehyun had unceremoniously hung up on his best friend to have sex with him.</p><p>Jaehyun didn’t argue back, merely nodding his head with a smile, dimples all on display, before leading Doyoung to a seat in front of a grill.</p><p>Doyoung looked at Jaehyun quizzically when the other didn’t sit beside him. He looked around the place and realised that there wasn’t anyone else around, not even a chef. Everything made sense when Doyoung saw Jaehyun doning on an apron and walking to the other side of the grill.</p><p>“Are you making me dinner?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>And Doyoung thought he couldn’t fall in love with Jaehyun any more.</p><p>He watched as Jaehyun set two cuts on the grill, sighing and leaning on his hands, watching as Jaehyun flipped the meat.</p><p>“Why are you looking at me like that?” Jaehyun laughed.</p><p>“I like looking at you,” Doyoung replied, his eyes scrunching up as he smiled at Jaehyun.</p><p>Jaehyun made them steak and eggs. It was such a simple dish but Doyoung preferred anything Jaehyun cooked over any award-winning dish any day.</p><p>“Are we allowed to have sex here?” Doyoung asked when he found himself straddling Jaehyun’s lap after they finished their dinner.</p><p>Pausing, Jaehyun looked around the empty restaurant, eyes settling on the cushion seats lined up against the wall. Then he thought about how they could only have the whole place to themselves because of a favour from Ten. He gave Doyoung an apologetic look, his heart falling as he said, “I don’t think so. It’ll be difficult to clean up and I don’t want to get Ten into any trouble.”</p><p>Laughing, Doyoung pinched Jaehyun’s cheek, enjoying the way Jaehyun let him do as he pleased. “Look at you being all considerate of Ten even though you always act like you hate him.”</p><p>“He’s your best friend. I could never truly hate him except maybe the times he tried taking you away from me.”</p><p>Jaehyun was referring to a huge fight they had just a year ago, just when Jaehyun had been promoted to the Captain of his district. With more responsibilities came more danger and Doyoung hadn’t wanted Jaehyun to accept the role. When Jaehyun had refused his request, Doyoung had moved to Ten’s place for three months as his best friend had tried to convince him to break up with Jaehyun after seeing how miserable Doyoung was. (“He’s a policeman, he will always face danger,” Ten had reasoned and Doyoung had the same thoughts but it wasn’t enough for him to end the relationship.) That had been the longest time they had been apart from one another and they had both sworn that nothing like that would ever happen again.</p><p>Sighing, Doyoung tilted his head as he stared at Jaehyun, rocking back and forth slightly on the other’s lap. “I love you so much.”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>It was almost midnight by the time they went back to their room. Not being able to have sex at the restaurant didn’t stop them from making out a lot, even after they left.</p><p>“Jaehyun...remember...to...close up…” Doyoung said in between kisses as they stumbled out of the restaurant long after the sun had set. Luckily, it wasn’t completely dark and there were a few lightbulbs hanging on wires brightening up the place.</p><p>Kissing Doyoung a few more times, Jaehyun pulled away, a lopsided smile on his face before he turned around to lock the door before sending Ten a ‘thank you’ text. Then he was back to kissing Doyoung on the lips. Pushing Doyoung against the wall next to the entrance of the restaurant, Jaehyun deepened the kiss as curled his hand around Doyoung’s waist and pressing their bodies even closer together.</p><p>“Jae...mm…hyun...” Doyoung moaned into the other’s mouth. “Not here…”</p><p>Of course Jaehyun wasn’t trying to have sex with Doyoung outside the restaurant. Jaehyun broke the kiss, laughing when he saw Doyoung moving forward to chase his lips. “Let’s go back?” Doyoung nodded and Jaehyun took it as his cue to turn around and bend forward before looking over his shoulder, smiling as he said, “Get on my back.”</p><p>They weren’t teenagers anymore, neither were they young adults. They were almost thirty — gosh, Doyoung felt old — and people close to thirty didn’t get piggybacks (that was what Doyoung felt anyway no matter how much he wanted to jump on Jaehyun’s back just like he did six years ago).</p><p>Sucking in his lower lip, Doyoung stared at Jaehyun thoughtfully.</p><p>“Get on or I’m carrying you some other way.”</p><p>Hearing Jaehyun’s tone, Doyoung knew that his husband was being serious and <i>would</i> pick him up some other way and walk back to their hotel. So he hurriedly climbed onto Jaehyun’s back, burying his face in the other’s neck when he felt him easily lifting him off the ground. Jaehyun smelt like smoke from all that cooking but Doyoung didn’t mind, especially when he felt so embarrassed about being piggybacked.</p><p>“I’ll carry you even when we’re fifty,” Jaehyun said suddenly and Doyoung’s heartbeat sped up. “You’re so light, Doyoung.”</p><p>When they reached their room, Doyoung jumped off Jaehyun’s back and was about to make a dash for the bathroom but Jaehyun pulled him back, making him collide against his chest.</p><p>“Why are you running away from me?” Jaehyun asked, chuckling when he saw Doyoung rubbing his nose from the impact.</p><p>Without any warning, Jaehyun lifted Doyoung up and Doyoung had no choice but to wrap his arms and legs around him.</p><p>After taking a bath together, Jaehyun carried Doyoung out of the tub and wrapped him with a towel before carrying him to their bed.</p><p>“I can walk, you know?” Doyoung laughed as Jaehyun set him down.</p><p>Ignoring him, Jaehyun grabbed the hair dryer from where he had thrown it on the bedside table and plugged it in before he started drying Doyoung’s hair, humming a tune that neither of them could really hear over the loud noise the hair dryer was making. Once Jaehyun made sure that Doyoung’s hair was completely dry, he started drying his own hair which already wasn’t as wet as before.</p><p>Doyoung laid back down on the bed as he watched Jaehyun with a small smile on his face.</p><p>Turning off the dryer and removing the plug, Jaehyun dumped it on the couch before climbing over to where Doyoung was and kissing him softly on the lips. “I like pampering you.”</p><p>“I like you pampering me too,” Doyoung admitted shamelessly. “I wish we could stay like this forever. I don’t want to go back.”</p><p>It was a lie — Doyoung loved flying more than anything and almost anyone. Of course it ranked below Jaehyun. But he definitely wouldn’t give up his job to laze in Bora Bora forever, even if it meant just having sex wtih Jaehyun all day long (as tempting as it sounded in his head. Besides, his back and his ass would probably hate him for it).</p><p>“I’ve got a surprise for you waiting back home,” Jaehyun said, like he was trying to convince Doyoung that there was something to look forward to at the end of their honeymoon. He wasn’t planning on telling Doyoung anything about it so soon but it just slipped out.</p><p>“Oh, really?” Doyoung wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Jaehyun laughed out loud, lightly slapping Doyoung’s arm.</p><p>“I’m serious about the surprise. It isn’t some foreplay.”</p><p>It was Doyoung’s turn to whack Jaehyun in the arm. “I didn’t say that!”</p><p>Pulling Doyoung’s hand up, Jaehyun placed a kiss to the centre of his palm before giving Doyoung a lopsided smile. “You were thinking it.”</p><p>Brow raised, Doyoung threw one leg over Jaehyun’s torso so he could straddle his husband. “How convenient for you to be able to read minds, Captain Jung.”</p><p>A yelp escaped his lips when Jaehyun suddenly flipped their positions, pinning him down on the bed. “Only yours because we’re married,” Jaehyun said, punctuating each word with a kiss on Doyoung’s lips. “I’d be the best policeman out there if I could really read minds.”</p><p>Throwing his arms up to wrap them around Jaehyun’s neck, Doyoung tilted his head sideways, asking “What am I thinking about now, then, husband?”</p><p>“How much I love you.”</p><p>Doyoung laughed. “Not how much <i>I</i> love you?”</p><p>A pensive look appeared on Jaehyun’s face and he pursed his lips as if he was considering Doyoung’s words. “Nope,” he concluded eventually. “You’re definitely thinking about how much I love you. You don’t have to think about how much you love me when you can say it to me.” Jaehyun bent down to kiss Doyoung’s lips once, then twice, and again. “Or show it to me,” he said teasingly, hand sliding down Doyoung’s side, all the way to his hip.</p><p>“How do you want me to show it to you?” Doyoung said softly, sucking in a deep breath when he felt Jaehyun loosening the sash around his bathrobe.</p><p>Smiling, Jaehyun kissed Doyoung’s lips one last time before he slowly parted the other’s bathrobe. Then he started kissing Doyoung’s chin, going down to his neck, stopping at his Adam’s Apple and sucking a bit, leaving Doyoung breathless. He took his time leaving marks and strawberry kisses all over Doyoung’s chest before moving lower and kissing the skin around his navel.</p><p>It seemed like it was Jaehyun doing all the work to show how much <i>he</i> loved Doyoung and Doyoung wasn’t going to have that.</p><p>Steeling himself, Doyoung sat up abruptly. A look of surprise flashed across Jaehyun’s face but he quickly understood what Doyoung wanted to do when Doyoung pushed him back all way until his back was against the headboard.</p><p>Doyoung straddled Jaehyun with his knees before he started undoing the sash on Jaehyun’s bathrobe. “I like pampering you too,” Doyoung said, his eyes squinting from how wide he was smiling. “Let me love you, Jaehyun. Let me show you how much I love you.”</p><p>There was no reason for Jaehyun to say no.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ten is RICH. Like rich RICH RICH.</p><p>Comments and kudos are appreciated! Especially comments :&lt; I don't want to sound demanding or be demanding but it'd be nice...to receive...more...comments...</p><p>The next update should be on 14/3!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/fullsunlet">twt</a><br/><a href="https://curiouscat.me/fullsunlet">cc</a></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shameless promotion: If you have nothing else to read, you can check out my other works (and leave me comments)<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504774">it's always love (when it comes to you)</a> (Multi AUs)<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948333">Push and Pull</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- Happy White Day!<br/>- I will be writing about...every single day...of their honeymoon..........<br/>- they're in Bora Bora because that place has been stuck in my mind for <i>years</i> now after I saw it on a TV program where it was ranked as the top honeymoon destination as a kid<br/>- all the activities are real (I did a lot of research for this and I even read the reviews hahahahaha) but they might not be entirely accurate because I didn't experience any of them myself so</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Jaehyun woke up, Doyoung wasn’t in bed anymore.</p><p>Squeezing his eyes shut again, Jaehyun blindly reached for his phone but failed to find it. After a few more tries, he finally gave up and forced his eyes open before squinting at the digital clock the hotel room provided. It was only eight in the morning. Groaning, Jaehyun let his head fall back on the pillow as he closed his eyes once more. What was Doyoung doing up so early anyway?</p><p>Just as he was about to doze off, he heard a door opening and cracked an eye open, smiling lazily when he saw Doyoung walking out of the bathroom. He couldn’t really see Doyoung clearly so he opened his other eye, suddenly feeling energised when he saw how flushed Doyoung’s face was, a sharp contrast to the white bathrobe wrapped around him.</p><p>“Did I wake you?” Doyoung asked softly, padding over to the bed and bending down to kiss Jaehyun’s forehead.</p><p>Humming, Jaehyun shook his head, too lazy to respond. He could feel heat radiating from Doyoung’s face when the other had leaned down and he wondered how hot the shower Doyoung had just taken was. Just as he was about to ask Doyoung why he had decided to boil himself on the second day of their honeymoon, he noticed Doyoung’s expression. He could see better now that the other’s face was just a few centimetres away.</p><p>Rosy cheeks from the hot shower, eyes half-lidded, and bottom lip swollen probably from Doyoung sucking on it before. So maybe the rosy cheeks weren’t from the hot shower.</p><p>When that thought occurred to Jaehyun, he felt another kind of awakening and happily pulled Doyoung onto him. He had haphazardly thrown on one of the pyjamas the hotel provided after their last round of sex the previous night and now he could feel something stirring in his pants.</p><p>Grinning down at Jaehyun, Doyoung skillfully untangled their limbs before crossing Jaehyun’s body to the empty side of the bed and standing in the middle of it. As Jaehyun scooted closer, Doyoung raised one leg and stopped him with a foot pressed against his shoulder.</p><p>Fingers circling around Doyoung’s ankle, Jaehyun shifted forward only to meet resistance. So he tilted his head sideways, trying to see if Doyoung was wearing anything underneath the bathrobe and sadly, he had a pair of black boxers on. A disappointed look hung on Jaehyun’s face as he looked back up to meet Doyoung’s gleaming eyes.</p><p>“Be good,” Doyoung said softly, moving his foot slightly higher to rub his toes against Jaehyun’s collarbone before slowly sliding it down to his chest.</p><p>That was all the teasing Jaehyun could take. With a strong tug on Doyoung’s ankle, he made Doyoung let out a yelp as he fell down onto the bed on his back. Not allowing Doyoung to regain his balance, Jaehyun pulled his ankle forward so that Doyoung’s calf was now resting on his shoulders.</p><p>Sleep long forgotten, Jaehyun simply wanted to ravish the man lying down in front of him.</p><p>“This is an abuse of physical strength.”</p><p>Jaehyun scoffed, scooting closer to kiss Doyoung on the lips. “Whatever you say.” Smirking, one of his hands slipped underneath the bathrobe. “Let’s see what got you so hot and bothered in the shower, mm?”</p><p>Silently, Doyoung allowed Jaehyun’s hand to trail up his leg towards his thigh before going up to his ass and squeezing hard once, making Doyoung whimper. Then Jaehyun felt it, something between Doyoung’s cheeks. A plug. Pushing it slightly, Doyoung moaned and Jaehyun choked.</p><p>The tables flipped completely and Doyoung lost all of his previous bravado, turning putty in Jaehyun’s hands.</p><p>“Was this what you were doing in the shower?”</p><p>“You weren’t awake yet,” Doyoung whimpered when he felt Jaehyun rubbing his fingers against the plug through his boxers. “Please…”</p><p>There was no way Jaehyun was going to let Doyoung off the hook for teasing him just now when <i>he</i> was the needy one. Smirking, he removed his hand and Doyoung made a frustrated noise.</p><p>Just as Doyoung was about to remove his boxers, Jaehyun stopped him and grabbed his other hand before putting them both above his head. “Press your legs together.”</p><p>“No,” Doyoung cried, struggling to get out of Jaehyun’s hold but to no avail.</p><p>“I’ll give you two choices,” Jaehyun said as he began to kiss Doyoung’s stomach, pressing his weight down onto the other to make him stop squirming. “Either I fuck your thighs or you’re on your own.”</p><p>“I don’t get anything out of you fucking my thighs. I’m on my own,” Doyoung spat back and Jaehyun froze.</p><p>What? This wasn’t how it was supposed to go.</p><p>Laughing nervously, Jaehyun released Doyoung’s hands and moved up to kiss Doyoung on the lips to pacify him. “I was only joking,” Jaehyun assured as he started pulling Doyoung’s boxers off. “I’ll make you feel good, husband.”</p><p>Jaehyun quickly got rid of his own clothes before removing the butt plug, groaning when he saw Doyoung’s hole clenching around nothing. Since Doyoung’s face was buried in the pillow, Jaehyun couldn’t see his expression, but he heard the other let out a sob and all he could think about was how he wanted to make the other cry more.</p><p>Gently lifting Doyoung’s hips, Jaehyun entered in one smooth motion and he felt Doyoung’s body stilling when he was fully in. Bending forward, Jaehyun slowly left a trail of kisses from Doyoung’s neck down to his back before he started moving.</p><p>“Let me hear you,” Jaehyun coaxed.</p><p>After a whole lot more persuading, Doyoung finally lifted his face from the pillow to look over his shoulder. His hair was tousled, his eyes so watery as if Jaehyun made him tear up, and his cheeks and lips were so red. Though a sour expression painted his face and he made a very poor attempt of glaring at Jaehyun and trying to look intimidating.</p><p>One particularly hard thrust made Doyoung lower his head back down, his lips parted as he panted heavily and watching Doyoung like that simply sent Jaehyun into an overdrive.</p><p>“I love you, my baby,” Jaehyun whispered into Doyoung’s ears and they were both climaxing at the same time.</p><p>Once Jaehyun was done cleaning the both of them up, Jaehyun hugged Doyoung from behind and kissed the back of his neck. “Why were you up so early? It can’t be jetlag.”</p><p>“I don’t know which time zone my body clock is adjusted too now,” Doyoung said in a joking manner but Jaehyun knew that it was the truth.</p><p>A month before their wedding, Doyoung began taking up more flights (the maximum number the company could allow him to take so that he wasn’t overworking) just so that he could ensure an uninterrupted ten days off for their wedding and honeymoon. All that flying had definitely taken a toll on him and it made Jaehyun’s heart ache.</p><p>Just then, Jaehyun’s phone rang. It wasn’t his personal phone, but his work one, making Doyoung frown and glare at him, and Jaehyun’s heart ached even further.</p><p>Smiling at Doyoung apologetically, Jaehyun grabbed the phone from the bedside table and answered. “What’s the update, Mark?”</p><p>
  <i>“I’m sorry for interrupting you on the second day of your honeymoon, Captain, but this is urgent…”</i>
</p><p>It was a kidnap case Jaehyun had been working on since four months ago and it was one that was driving him insane because they still haven't caught the perpetrator. The police weren't even sure if the victim was still alive anymore.</p><p><i>“The victim’s still alive. We managed to find out the kidnapper’s previous hideout and we found fresh blood stains there. We sent the blood to the lab and just got the report back. Those stains match the victim’s,”</i> Mark informed, ensuring not to leave any important details out.</p><p>“The victim’s still alive?” Jaehyun repeated, eyes widening in shock. “Alright, keep checking and update me if there are any new leads. I’ll be back in a week. Thank you.” After hanging up, Jaehyun stayed still in bed for a while before turning to Doyoung. “I’m sorry. I know I said I’ll try my best not to do any work and it’s only the second day.”</p><p>Sighing, Doyoung rested against Jaehyun’s chest. “I know, I know. I’m not angry. You’re the captain and it’s a case you’ve been following for so long.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Jaehyun bent down to kiss the top of Doyoung’s head.</p><p>“How long more do I have you all to myself for?” Doyoung asked dramatically, lifting a hand to count the number of days left of their honeymoon.</p><p>“The rest of your life,” Jaehyun replied within a heartbeat, causing Doyoung to sit up abruptly.</p><p>Doyoung stared at Jaehyun with his mouth hanging open. “What did you say?”</p><p>“You have me, all of me, for the rest of your life.”</p><p>Honestly, as if Doyoung couldn’t love Jaehyun any more.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Bora Bora was a beautiful island. It was absolutely stunning, breath-taking, and captivating. Clear blue waters surrounded the island, gold sandy beaches were spread across the area, and the weather seemed to be in a perpetually good mood, as cliche as everything sounded. Couples were <i>everywhere</i>; holding hands on the beach, kissing on the sidewalk, and looking so in love with one another.</p><p>It was, in sum, a romantic paradise.</p><p>And Doyoung was proud of himself for trusting the list of the ‘Top 10 Honeymoon Spots in the World’. It had been his dream since he had first seen the webpage </p><p>“Snorkeling?” Jaehyun asked, surprise laced in his voice. He hadn’t known about the day’s itinerary previously since Doyoung was in charge of planning odd days while he was supposed to plan for the even days.</p><p>“Don’t tell me you have that in your plan too?” Doyoung glanced at Jaehyun, looking slightly disappointed.</p><p>Laughing, Jaehyun took Doyoung’s hand and kissed his knuckles. “You’ll find out. It’s all meant to be a surprise, remember?”</p><p>Not giving in, Doyoung looked at Jaehyun pleadingly. “Just tell me you don’t have snorkelling on tomorrow’s itinerary.”</p><p>“I don’t,” Jaehyun reassured and the frown finally disappeared from Doyoung’s face. “But even if I did, it’s fine. We’re on our honeymoon and it — ”</p><p>“ — should be perfect,” Doyoung interjected.</p><p>“ — is okay even if it isn’t perfect,” Jaehyun finished, smiling gently at his husband. “I’m happy enough with you by my side.”</p><p>“I am too,” Doyoung protested, indignant. “I just want everything to be perfect.”</p><p>“Snorkelling isn’t on tomorrow’s list,” Jaehyun repeated.</p><p>Satisfied, Doyoung nodded. “Good.” Then he was dragging Jaehyun to the boat that he booked a tour for on that day.</p><p>“Are you driving it?” Jaehyun asked while Doyoung just waved to the guide in the boat. “There’s only the two of us?” Jaehyun looked surprised at how empty the boat was save for one other person. “Is this another favour from Ten?”</p><p>“No,” Doyoung laughed, though he could understand why Jaehyun thought so. “I booked this on a travel website.”</p><p>“You guys got lucky,” their guide chimed in with a sunny smile, starting the boat’s engine when Doyoung and Jaehyun sat down.</p><p>They were both still a little sleepy from their early morning activity (Doyoung more so). Halfway through the ride, Doyoung found that he couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer and slowly fell asleep on Jaehyun’s shoulder.</p><p>Instinctively, Jaehyun curled his arm around Doyoung’s waist and tugged him closer as he listened to the guide introduce the area, asking some questions at times.</p><p>“How long have you guys been together?” their guide asked conversationally.</p><p>“Almost four years,” Jaehyun said proudly, puffing his chest out.</p><p>Laughing, the guide nodded. “How long are you here for your honeymoon?”</p><p>“That obvious?”</p><p>All Jaehyun got in response was the guide nodding at his arm wrapped tightly around Doyoung’s waist.</p><p>“Just nine days.”</p><p>They continued talking a bit more about Doyoung’s and Jaehyun’s relationship — “I liked him first but he was the one who chased me eventually,” Jaehyun informed.</p><p>When it was finally time to get into the sea, Jaehyun gently shook Doyoung awake. Seeing how disoriented Doyoung was made Jaehyun smile and he couldn’t help but kiss Doyoung’s nose.</p><p>“You’re so adorable.” Jaehyun laughed when he saw Doyoung squinting at him, annoyed. “Open your eyes, baby.”</p><p>“They are op — ” Doyoung gasped suddenly when he saw his surroundings. “Are those manta rays?” Without waiting for a reply from the guide or Jaehyun, he started counting the fishes. “One, two, three, four, seven, ten, fourteen…” he stopped and stared at Jaehyun with wide eyes. “I can’t finish counting.”</p><p>As they were putting on their snorkelling equipment, Jaehyun remembered their guide mentioning the possibility of seeing sharks but he wasn’t sure if he should tell Doyoung about it since the other wasn’t that much of a thrill-seeker.</p><p>“What if we see a shark or a few sharks?” Jaehyun tested the waters.</p><p>At once, Doyoung paused in his movement and gave Jaehyun a blank look. Then he asked very seriously, “Will we become their dinner?”, making both Jaehyun and their guide burst out laughing.</p><p>“You’ll be safe,” their guide promised and Doyoung nodded and resumed putting on the flippers.</p><p>Suddenly, Doyoung stopped again and then he glanced at Jaehyun worriedly. “I don’t have an extra shirt.”</p><p>Jaehyun was already done putting on everything, had already passed their guide a waterproof camera to help them snap some photos later on, and he was just waiting for Doyoung. Hearing his husband’s worry, he grinned and proceeded to pull off his shirt. “Me neither.”</p><p>“I don’t want to take off my shirt,” Doyoung stated calmly, hoping that Jaehyun wouldn’t press any further. “But I don’t want to stay in a wet shirt.”</p><p>From what Jaehyun knew, Doyoung was by no means shy about his body but he wasn’t going to force Doyoung to take it off when the other didn’t want to. “It’s fine. You can wear my shirt later.”</p><p>Beaming, Doyoung threw his arms around Jaehyun and kissed him.</p><p>It was their first time snorkelling so it took a while to get used to the motions they were supposed to do. Thankfully, they were both fast learners and got the hang of it rather quickly.</p><p>“Doyoung, close your eyes,” Jaehyun said out of the blue.</p><p>From where he was feeding a few stingrays, Doyoung looked up and eyed Jaehyun suspiciously. “Why?”</p><p>“Do you trust me?”</p><p>Huffing, Doyoung passed the bucket of stingray feed back to their guide before closing his eyes. “Fine. But if you’re planning on scaring me with a shark, know that you’ll be dead tonight, Jung Jaehyun.”</p><p>“Okay, Jung Doyoung.”</p><p>“What the — ”</p><p>“Keep your eyes close,” Jaehyun reminded. “I’ll tap your shoulder when I’m done, okay?”</p><p>After making sure that Doyoung wasn’t going to open his eyes, Jaehyun grinned mischievously and went underwater. He quickly found what he was looking for — a stick, then he began to write something in the sand.</p><p>“Jaehyun?” Doyoung called when he felt like it had been too long. “Jaehyun?” he tried again, not knowing that Jaehyun was underwater and couldn’t hear him.</p><p>Their guide could see everything that was happening though, including what Jaehyun was doing. “Your husband will let you know when to open your eyes,” he told Doyoung kindly.</p><p>When Jaehyun finally tapped Doyoung’s shoulder, Doyoung felt like he had waited for <i>ages</i>.</p><p>Looking around, Doyoung didn’t spot anything different, except their guide was now pointing Jaehyun’s waterproof camera towards them and taking a few pictures. “What did you do?” he asked Jaehyun after trying to figure it out a little while longer.</p><p>Smiling widely, Jaehyun pointed to the water. “Look down.”</p><p>The water was extremely clear and it was shallow enough for Doyoung to easily see the words Jaehyun had written in the sand — <i>LOVE U KDY</i>.</p><p>Pulling his bottom lip in between his teeth, Doyoung felt his heart soar. He moved closer to Jaehyun and lazily threw one arm onto the other’s shoulder before tilting his head, closing his eyes, and kissing Jaehyun on the lips. At the back of his mind, he remembered that their guide was taking photos of them and he thought: <i>yes, this is a memory I want. Thank you, Jaehyun</i>.</p><p>On their way back to Bora Bora, both them fell asleep and missed the sunset. While Jaehyun was whining about it, Doyoung merely smiled and told him that they would have another chance and that instantly made Jaehyun feel better.</p><p>There was no fancy dinner that night. No booked restaurant and no steak and eggs. Just two sandwiches from a food stand as they sat on the beach near their hotel. The edge of the beach was lined with small candles on the ground and the whole place was lit with fairy lights. It was just two of them sitting side by side in the sand, Doyoung wearing Jaehyun’s dry shirt while Jaehyun was in Doyoung’s that was still rather wet. (When Doyoung had gone back to the boat to dry off, he was still slightly reluctant to take off his shirt and Jaehyun found out the reason why the moment Doyoung finally pulled off his shirt. Bite marks littered his chest, some even forming purple bruises and while their guide pretended not to see anything, Jaehyun stared at his work of art shamelessly until Doyoung threw his wet shirt in his face.)</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Meeting up with a guide the next morning and listening to him talk about the island didn’t tell Doyoung anything about Jaehyun’s plans for them that day. As the guide led them to the docks and directed them to an empty boat, Doyoung assumed that it was going to be another boat tour of sorts, scuba diving maybe.</p><p>Then the guide left after instructing Jaehyun on the route to take and handing him the map. And keys.</p><p>Doyoung stared at the empty boat then turned to Jaehyun, impressed. “You have a boat license? I didn’t know that.”</p><p>They were really taking turns to surprise each other with the start of every new day and it was only the beginning of the rest of their lives together.</p><p>“You don’t need a boat license,” Jaehyun informed happily as he helped Doyoung onto the boat.</p><p>“Should I be afraid?”</p><p>“No,” Jaehyun laughed. “But I do have a boat license. Remember that one time I had to go overseas for some training? I had to get a boat license, then.”</p><p>Doyoung made a face. “You never told me what you did back then.”</p><p>Smiling apologetically, Jaehyun held Doyoung’s hand and helped him onto the boat. “And I still can’t tell you what I did back then. I’m sorry. All you have to know is that I have a boat license but I don’t need it to drive this boat.”</p><p>“So where are we going?” Doyoung asked, trying to take a closer look at the map (not that he would recognise any of the places anyway).</p><p>“Just sit back and relax.” Jaehyun pushed Doyoung back until he could sit down. “Your captain will lead you today.”</p><p>The captain jokes really had to stop but Doyoung laughed anyway.</p><p>Looking around the boat, Doyoung spotted some snorkelling equipment and squinted his eyes at Jaehyun. “You said there was no snorkelling today.”</p><p>Raising his hands in defence, Jaehyun hurriedly explained himself. “It was a last-minute decision to include them. You seemed like you had a lot of fun yesterday. And I brought extra t-shirts in my bag if you still don’t want to take off your shirt.”</p><p>Doyoung glared at Jaehyun. “It’s your fault I can’t take off my shirt.”</p><p>“But it’s only me today,” Jaehyun pointed out hopefully, receiving a peal of fake laughter in response.</p><p>Once Jaehyun started driving the boat, he began singing old love songs in an exaggerated manner, causing Doyoung to burst into fits of laughter. Eventually, Doyoung begged Jaehyun to stop because he had actual tears in his eyes. From then, Doyoung took over, singing all of Jaehyun’s favourite songs.</p><p>Jaehyun was concentrating at the wheel when he suddenly felt a pair of arms circling his waist from behind. A smile slowly made its way onto his lips when he felt Doyoung resting his chin on his shoulder.</p><p>“Where are we going?”</p><p>“Somewhere you can declare your love for me,” Jaehyun answered very seriously and Doyoung chuckled softly, turning his head to bury his face in the crook of Jaehyun’s neck.</p><p>“Jaehyun.”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“There are baby sharks circling the boat.”</p><p>After hearing the reason for Doyoung’s sudden hug, Jaehyun grinned and turned off the boat’s engine. He pulled away Doyoung’s hands slightly so that he could turn around to face his husband. “Are you scared?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Do you want to go down and snorkel?”</p><p>“No.” Then Doyoung was picking up the flippers and handing it to Jaehyun. “You can snorkel if you want. I’ll take pictures for you.”</p><p>Swimming with the sharks (baby sharks but sharks nonetheless) sounded exciting to Jaehyun. But it probably sounded dangerous to Doyoung so Jaehyun wasn’t going to make the other go into the water as much as he wanted to swim with Doyoung <i>and</i> the sharks.</p><p>“Take nice photos,” Jaehyun instructed jokingly before going into the water.</p><p>Doyoung was dutifully taking photos and watching Jaehyun swim with the sharks (occasionally just staring at the sky because it was so blue and pretty) until the other decided to dive under the water and...disappear. Standing abruptly, Doyoung put the camera aside and started looking around. The water was so clear that Doyoung could see the bottom and it didn’t seem too deep so Jaehyun couldn’t drown. But what if he got a cramp? What if one of the sharks nipped him?</p><p>Worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, Doyoung was about to jump into the water to look for his husband when a pair of hands suddenly gripped the edge of the boat and Jaehyun popped up from the water.</p><p>And Doyoung screamed.</p><p>“Don’t do that!”</p><p>Laughing, Jaehyun folded his arms over one another and stared at Doyoung. “Were you about to jump in and save me?”</p><p>“No!” Doyoung denied but the snorkelling mask in his hands said otherwise. Quickly, he threw them aside and glared at Jaehyun.</p><p>“Do I get a kiss?” Jaehyun asked, tapping his lips.</p><p>Frowning, Doyoung couldn’t think of any reason why Jaehyun suddenly wanted a kiss. Though he also couldn’t think of any reason why Jaehyun wouldn’t suddenly want a kiss. “For?”</p><p>“I’m trying my very best to hang off the side of the boat here just so I can look at your face.”</p><p>Leaning forward a little, Doyoung could see that Jaehyun <i>was</i> hanging off the side of the boat. He also noticed that the baby sharks weren’t there anymore — they probably got bored of the area and went off to look for another boat.</p><p>Smirking, Doyoung squatted down until he was face to face with Jaehyun. They were so close that their lips were almost touching and Jaehyun shut his eyes in expectation. Doyoung then moved back and Jaehyun opened his eyes once he realised that Doyoung wasn’t going to kiss him.</p><p>Checking the water once more to make sure that all the baby sharks had swum away, Doyoung proceeded to push Jaehyun’s shoulders, making him fall back into the water. Jaehyun always liked boasting about being the better swimmer between the two of them anyway and Doyoung wouldn’t have pushed him off if he didn’t know that Jaehyun was really good at swimming.</p><p>A moment later, Jaehyun’s head broke the water’s surface again, a pout on his lips this time. “Doyoung, why?” he whined.</p><p>“That was for scaring me.”</p><p>Jaehyun’s face lit up upon hearing Doyoung’s words as if it wasn’t the other who had pushed him into the water.</p><p>“Swear your love for me,” Jaehyun said.</p><p>“What?” Doyoung asked, incredulous.</p><p>“Go on,” Jaehyun urged, a playful glint in his eyes. “I brought you all the way out here so that you can declare your love for me.”</p><p>Remembering what Jaehyun had said earlier on in the day, Doyoung started grinning, so widely that his eyes formed crescents. He turned towards the sea and shouted, “Jung Jaehyun! I love you!”</p><p>It was barely nine when they made it back to Bora Bora but Doyoung wanted to head straight back to their room. Jaehyun didn’t have anything else planned anyway so they slowly made their way back, Jaehyun piggybacking Doyoung halfway when the other complained about being too tired.</p><p>“Yet you were so shy about me carrying you two nights ago,” Jaehyun sighed.</p><p>Laughing, Doyoung kissed the side of Jaehyun’s head. “I wasn’t shy. I just thought about how I’m too old for this.”</p><p>“And now?”</p><p>“Still too old,” Doyoung admitted, leaning forward the same time Jaehyun stopped walking to look over his shoulder. Their faces were so close and it wasn’t like it was the first time but Doyoung felt his breath getting taken away. “I won’t say no to not walking though.”</p><p>Grinning, Jaehyun stared at Doyoung for a few seconds more before he turned back and started walking again. He laughed when he heard Doyoung inhale and exhale deeply.</p><p>Doyoung headed straight for the bathroom as soon as they entered the room. Unfortunately for Jaehyun, he didn’t manage to slip in before Doyoung locked the door.</p><p>Knocking on the door, Jaehyun tried his luck. “Let me in!”</p><p>“No!” The reply from the other side was immediate, as if Doyoung knew that Jaehyun was still waiting outside. “Do something else!”</p><p>“But I want to do you,” Jaehyun said sadly, lips forming a pout even though Doyoung wasn’t there to see it.</p><p>“Asshole!” Doyoung shouted. “I’m too tired for bathroom sex!”</p><p>“I just want to bathe with you. I won’t do anything,” Jaehyun assured.</p><p>The sound of the shower turning on made Jaehyun give up and walk towards the desk. He pulled out his work phone and scrolled through some work files.</p><p>Not knowing how long had passed, Jaehyun only stopped reading when he heard the bathroom door click. He looked up and was greeted by the same sight he had seen this morning — Doyoung freshly out of the shower with his cheeks slightly flushed and his lips wet.</p><p>Standing up, Jaehyun walked over to Doyoung, wanting to kiss the other only to be pushed away.</p><p>Scrunching up his nose at Jaehyun, Doyoung pointed to the bathroom and said, “No kissing until you’re clean.”</p><p>Jaehyun wanted to argue back, wanted to say that Doyoung had kissed him when he was way dirtier before. But as he watched Doyoung walk over to the couch and lie down as he smiled at Jaehyun with half-lid eyes, Jaehyun decided that it’d be best for him to hurry clean himself up.</p><p>When Jaehyun was done blow-drying his hair, he wanted to wake Doyoung up to move to the bed but he couldn’t bear to. His phone rang and he hurriedly answered it before it woke Doyoung up.</p><p><i>“Hi Captain, sorry for calling again…”</i> It was Mark. <i>“We combed the area twice and other than the victim’s blood, we couldn’t find anything else. The rain probably washed away everything. What should we do next?”</i></p><p>Without realising, Jaehyun had begun biting his thumb. It was a habit of his whenever he was deep in thought for a solution. “Check all of the case’s files again. Read everything from the start. See if we missed anything out. Bring everyone suspicious in for questioning. I’ll be back in six days. We can work on it together when I’m back. In the meantime, watch out for any new leads and update me if it’s important.” Glancing at Doyoung, Jaehyun sighed. “If it isn’t that important, just let Kun know. He’ll tell you guys what to do.”</p><p>
  <i>“Roger that. Sorry again, Captain…”</i>
</p><p>“It’s fine,” Jaehyun reassured, knowing that Mark would feel bad if he didn’t say so.</p><p>After the call ended, Jaehyun kept the phone in his backpack, hoping that it wouldn’t ring for the remaining six days of his honeymoon.</p><p>He walked over to the couch where Doyoung was sleeping and squatted down in front of it before lifting a hand to caress Doyoung’s face, smiling when the other shifted slightly and scrunched up his nose. “I’m sorry this case isn’t leaving me alone, baby,” Jaehyun said softly.</p><p>Another sigh and then he carefully hooked one of his arms behind Doyoung’s knees and placed the other around Doyoung’s shoulder before carrying him up and bringing him over to their bed and gently laying him down.</p><p>Once Jaehyun was settled in next to Doyoung, he kissed the side of the older man’s head. “I love you, Doyoung.”</p><p>Doyoung made an incoherent sound before turning onto his side and snuggling closer to Jaehyun’s chest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments and kudos are very, very much appreciated! Even something simple means a lot to me if you can spare the time TT</p><p> </p><p><a href="https://twitter.com/fullsunlet">twt</a><br/>(serious question: howtofindmutuals? I'm 90% introverted even on the internet)<br/><a href="https://curiouscat.me/fullsunlet">cc</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- I did more research on things for them to do but I have no experience with anything<br/>- I had a hard time writing this because I'm facing a terrible writer's block D:<br/>- Read my endnotes<br/>EDIT: I've decided to end this at 5 chapters</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of Jaehyun’s phone ringing woke Doyoung up. Initially, he thought it was Jaehyun’s work phone and he felt an irrational surge of disappointment, then he realised that it was his personal one and all the sadness got washed away.</p><p>Not wanting to open his eyes, he blindly hit Jaehyun. “Answer your phone.”</p><p>Mumbling incoherently, Jaehyun grabbed Doyoung’s hand so that he would stop hitting him before kissing it out of habit. He reached out to the side for his phone and squinted at the screen to see who would be calling him.</p><p>The name <i>Ten</i> appeared on the screen like the beginning of a horror film to Jaehyun.</p><p>Of course, It was Ten.</p><p>“It’s Ten,” Jaehyun said groggily.</p><p>A pause, and then a soft voice saying, “Ten?”</p><p>“Do I pick up?”</p><p><i>Please say no, please say no, please say no. Just say no,</i> Jaehyun was frantically begging in his heart.</p><p>“Ten…” Doyoung repeated sleepily.</p><p>All of a sudden, Doyoung opened his eyes and sat up. His movement startled Jaehyun and now the latter was fully awake as well.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Jaehyun asked urgently. “Do I pick up?” The phone stopped ringing just as Jaehyun was about to answer it. Before Doyoung even replied, Jaehyun went into his call log, ready to call Ten back when his phone started ringing again, Ten’s name coming onto his screen once more.</p><p>Doyoung glanced at the phone in Jaehyun’s hand then at his husband. “Yes! Pick it up! What are you waiting for!”</p><p>Immediately, Jaehyun pressed the green button and wondered why Ten was intruding on their honeymoon again, sorrowfully recalling the first day after the wedding when Ten had disrupted their time together in bed. Much like how he was disrupting their time together in bed again.</p><p><i>“What have you done to Doyoung?!”</i> Ten shouted from the other side as soon as the line connected.</p><p>“Nothing!” Jaehyun quickly defended himself, surprising Doyoung with how loud his voice was. “He’s right here, next to me!”</p><p>“What’s Ten saying?” Doyoung looked worried as he reached out his hand towards the phone to take it from Jaehyun.</p><p><i>“I haven’t been able to contact him for days!”</i> It was only two days.</p><p>“That’s not my problem…” Jaehyun muttered and he heard Ten inhaling sharply much to his delight. Then he turned to Doyoung and said, “Ten’s complaining that he hasn’t been able to contact you for days.”</p><p>
  <i>“I’m not complaining! I’m just worried!”</i>
</p><p>It was only then that Doyoung realised that his phone had been missing for the past two days. “Where did you throw it?” Doyoung asked Jaehyun very seriously, groaning when Jaehyun gave him a quizzical look. “My phone!”</p><p>Having said that, Doyoung jumped off the bed and started looking for his phone, but not forgetting to throw on a robe before that.</p><p><i>“Pass the phone to Doyoung,”</i> Ten demanded over the line but Jaehyun wasn’t listening at all.</p><p>He was too amused by Doyoung frantically walking around the room and flipping everything around (he’d be so annoyed at himself later when he has to arrange everything back in place). He was also too distracted by the way the robe kept falling off Doyoung’s shoulder or the way it parted to reveal his legs.</p><p>
  <i>“Jeong Jaehyun!”</i>
</p><p>Jaehyun hummed non-committedly in response, enjoying the view of Doyoung’s ass sticking out while the other knelt on the floor and looked for his phone under the bed. The moment Doyoung lifted his head, Jaehyun immediately looked away, pretending to be focusing on his conversation with Ten instead.</p><p>“Sure, Ten, I’ll Doyoung know. I won’t keep you busy then.”</p><p>
  <i>“Jeong! What on earth are you saying? Pass the phone to Doyoung and don’t you dare hang up on me!”</i>
</p><p>“Goodbye.”</p><p>Ignoring the rest of Ten’s protest, Jaehyun pressed the red button to end the call before looking up to smile at Doyoung who was now standing beside the bed, staring intently at a device in his hand. Oh he found his phone.</p><p>Patting the empty side next to him, Jaehyun said, “Come back to bed.”</p><p>Nodding, Doyoung climbed back onto the bed, eyes not leaving his phone’s screen.</p><p>Once Doyoung was sitting on the bed again, Jaehyun wrapped his arms around his waist from behind to look over his shoulder. “Why do you have so many messages?”</p><p>“Some are from my mom — she says ‘hi’ to you. Most of them are from Ten,” Doyoung explained as he continued replying to his mother’s string of questions. “Ten found Johnny by the way. He bought a ticket back to Korea after our call and met Johnny at the airport. Apparently he missed a text from Johnny telling him that they should go back to Korea since Bora Bora’s so small and he didn’t want Ten intruding in our honeymoon.”</p><p>In his heart, Jaehyun reminded himself to thank Johnny personally when he met the other again.</p><p>“I can’t believe Ten missed the message though,” Doyoung said, scrunching up his nose. “He said he was too panicky after Johnny not picking up the phone and didn’t bother with any more notifications after his call with me.” Turning his head slightly so that he could look at Jaehyun, Doyoung smiled. “Guess where are they now?”</p><p>“Not Korea?”</p><p>Shaking his head, Doyoung looked back at his phone to pull up a photo Ten had sent him. “They’re in the Bahamas now. Playing with pigs at the beach.” He showed Jaehyun the photo — Johnny and Ten and a group of pigs surrounding them. “Aren’t they so cute?” Doyoung cooed, smiling happily at the photo.</p><p>“We can be cute too,” Jaehyun pointed out and suddenly Doyoung was kissing him on the lips and Jaehyun could see Doyoung angling his phone’s selfie camera at them.</p><p>The kiss ended as abruptly as it had started and Doyoung was checking how the photo turned out. He burst out laughing when he saw it. “Why are your eyes open? Close them!”</p><p>“I was too surprised,” Jaehyun said sadly. “Delete that one. Let’s take another one.”</p><p>“I’m keeping it.” Doyoung looked at the photo and laughed again before craning his neck once more to kiss Jaehyun and snap a few more pictures before sending the nicest one to Ten (they mostly looked the same anyway).</p><p>Within a second of sending the message out, Doyoung’s phone rang, Ten’s nickname — <i> myperson</i> appearing on the screen and Jaehyun groaned for two reasons. One, he still really hated that Doyoung and Ten saved each other as <i>myperson</i> in their contacts. But he also understood that it had been that way since their middle school days so he didn’t expect or want Doyoung to change it either. More importantly, Ten calling meant that Doyoung had to divide his attention again.</p><p><i>“Jaehyun hung up on me!”</i> Ten cried the moment Doyoung answered his call.</p><p>Ten’s voice was so loud that Jaehyun could hear him and he was prepared to dodge any incoming attacks from Doyoung when the latter merely chuckled and playfully slapped Jaehyun’s thigh, giving him an adorable face of disapproval.</p><p>“Now that you know I’m well and alive, can we end the call?” Doyoung asked nicely and he could imagine Ten puffing his cheeks at his question.</p><p>
  <i>“Fine. I’ll see you when you’re back.”</i>
</p><p>Doyoung wasn’t surprised that Ten gave in so easily. His best friend knew when to give him space and when he could go overboard with wanting attention. That was one of the reasons why they were best friends in the first place. They worked well together and although they squabble all the time, it didn’t mean that they cared about each other any less.</p><p>“Have fun with Johnny and the pigs.”</p><p><i>“Have fun with Jaehyun and the birds,”</i> came Ten’s instant response and Doyoung laughed, knowing exactly what Ten was referring to. Unfortunately for Jaehyun, he would only find out two days later.</p><p>After promising Ten that he wouldn’t lose his phone again, Doyoung hung up and turned his head around to kiss Jaehyun.</p><p>“Birds?” Jaehyun frowned. “Is that some sexual joke?”</p><p>Grinning widely, Doyoung turned around to straddle Jaehyun. “Yes”</p><p>Pushing Doyoung’s robe slightly apart, Jaehyun rested a hand on Doyoung’s bare thigh. “Ten always interrupts us when we’re having sex.”</p><p>Doyoung laughed as he removed Jaehyun’s hand when it started creeping towards his inner thigh. “We’re not having sex.”</p><p>Without any warning, Jaehyun easily flipped their position to hover over Doyoung. “We should.”</p><p>Then he bent down to kiss Doyoung’s lips, but not for long. He slowly kissed along Doyoung’s jaw before moving towards his neck. He heard Doyoung telling him: <i>kiss me on the lips</i>, but Jaehyun ignored him even when he started whining. Trailing kisses down Doyoung’s chest, he stopped around the other’s bellybutton before sitting up completely and then repositioning himself to lay kisses on Doyoung’s right inner thigh. He started nibbling the skin, teeth scraping lightly and gently, only biting down harder when he suddenly felt Doyoung’s hands in his hair and pulling on a few strands.</p><p>“Jaehyun,” Doyoung said breathlessly. He knew that Jaehyun was avoiding his painfully obvious erection on purpose. When Jaehyun didn’t respond and continued marking Doyoung’s thighs, Doyoung tried pushing Jaehyun’s head towards his length.</p><p>Doyoung wasn’t prepared for the warmth of Jaehyun’s mouth wrapped around his dick.</p><p>“Ah…” he moaned softly. “Jae —” the rest of his husband’s name died on his lips when Jaehyun swallowed more of his length. He made an embarrassing noise when he felt himself hit the back of Jaehyun’s throat. Mortified, Doyoung stuffed his knuckles into his mouth and Jaehyun pulled off at once, making him let out a sob, the sound muffled.</p><p>“I want to hear you.”</p><p>Reluctantly removing his hand, Doyoung gave Jaehyun a pleading look.</p><p>Satisfied, Jaehyun went back down to engulf Doyoung’s hard-on.</p><p>The only warnings Jaehyun got before Doyoung came were the soft whimpers that left his lips and the way his breath stuttered.</p><p>Throwing an arm over his eyes, Doyoung tried catching his breath. At the back of his mind, he was telling himself to help Jaehyun. But he was honestly so tired, especially after being woken up so abruptly because of Ten’s call.</p><p>Eyelids shut, mind hazy, Doyoung barely registered Jaehyun cleaning him up before the latter joined him in bed. With his free hand, he blindly searched for Jaehyun’s waistband.</p><p>Realising what Doyoung was trying to do, Jaehyun grabbed his hand, picking it up to kiss his knuckles. “No need. It’ll go away. Let’s go back to sleep. Do you have anything planned for the morning?”</p><p>“Mm,” Doyoung replied as he turned onto his side and moved his arm away so that he could lie against Jaehyun’s chest.</p><p>Jaehyun didn’t know what to make of Doyoung’s response but seeing that Doyoung was falling back asleep, he was simply going to assume that the other didn’t have anything planned that morning. Knowing Doyoung, he wouldn’t let his money go to waste if he had booked something.</p><p>“Jaehyun…” Doyoung mumbled.</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>After a while, when Doyoung was fast asleep, Jaehyun said, “I love you too.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>It was already past noon and way past lunchtime when they woke up the second time</p><p>“Are you hungry?” Jaehyun asked when he saw Doyoung’s hand on his stomach.</p><p>Giving Jaehyun a sad look, Doyoung nodded.</p><p>“Where do you want to go?”</p><p>Turning onto his side to cuddle closer to Jaehyun, Doyoung shook his head. “Call room service.”</p><p>Laughing, Jaehyun kissed the top of Doyoung’s head before moving back to look at his face. “Is this your plan for today, Doyoung? Lazing in bed all day?”</p><p>Frowning, Doyoung pinched Jaehyun’s nose. “Do you really think I have nothing planned for today? It’s just happening at night. We can eat something light now since it’s almost dinner time. We’re going to have a nice dinner.” He let go of Jaehyun’s nose when the other started breathing through his mouth. “We can laze around at Matira Beach until later in the evening.”</p><p>“What’s happening in the evening? Or are you trying to surprise me?” Jaehyun knew that Doyoung wasn’t really one for too many surprises though.</p><p>“We have a cruise to catch. It’s a nice cruise.” Doyoung frowned. “Kind of. The boat isn’t going to be as small as the ones we’ve been on the past two days,” Doyoung added.</p><p>Jaehyun laughed. “You’re really going all out here, huh?” </p><p>Smiling at Jaehyun, Doyoung nodded eagerly. “Of course, I have to spoil you. I’m the one with more money after all,” he said jokingly even though it was the truth.</p><p>They ended up kissing each other more than eating their lunch so it took a while before they finished everything. By the time their plates were clean, Doyoung was sitting on Jaehyun’s lap, shoving his tongue down Jaehyun’s throat. He pulled away suddenly to catch his breath but Jaehyun surged forward to connect their lips again.</p><p>Kissing Jaehyun was always fun for Doyoung. It was always a battle of dominance between their tongues and Doyoung usually won.</p><p>Usually.</p><p>Jaehyun sucked hard on Doyoung’s tongue as he tightened his grip on the other’s hip, pressing him closer to his own body until their chests were touching. When Jaehyun finally released his hold and broke the kiss, he moved back to admire the flush on Doyoung’s face and how swollen his lips were.</p><p>“I wish you could see how you looked from my view.”</p><p>Still panting, Doyoung rolled his eyes. “Idiot,” he scolded affectionately. In his heart, he was wondering the same, wondering if Jaehyun knew what he looked like in his eyes.</p><p>“Do you want to go to the beach now?”</p><p>“What time is it?” Doyoung slowly climbed off Jaehyun’s lap, knowing how wobbly his legs would be.</p><p>Thankfully, Jaehyun curled an arm around his waist to keep him steady.</p><p>Looking around the room, Doyoung tried spotting his phone and hoped that he didn’t lose it again. Even if he did, at least he knew that he wouldn’t be missing any calls from Ten for the time being, unless it was really an emergency.</p><p>“Almost five,” Jaehyun informed after checking the time on his phone. He laughed when he saw the lost expression on Doyoung’s face. “Did you lose your phone again?”</p><p>Waving his hand dismissively, Doyoung walked towards the closet to pick out clothes for dinner. “It’s fine. I’ll find it later when we come back. We should head for the cruise now.”</p><p>Plans of lying on Matira Beach didn’t see the light of day but it was okay. The make-out session they had over lunch was just as enjoyable, if not better.</p><p>“Wear something nice,” Doyoung instructed as he grabbed his white dress shirt, the only formal clothing he brought on the honeymoon.</p><p>“I always look nice,” Jaehyun answered from where he was choosing an outfit from his suitcase. “Do I need a tie?”</p><p>Doyoung laughed at that as he went over to where Jaehyun was squatting in front of his open luggage. “Not so formal.”</p><p>“Does this look nice?” Jaehyun pulled out a plain black button-up and showed it to Doyoung.</p><p>Grinning, Doyoung stole a kiss before saying, “You always look nice.”</p><p>They hurriedly got dressed before briefly styling their hair in the bathroom and then they were out of their room and waiting for their pick-up.</p><p>“A sunset cruise while we have dinner and then a stargazing tour in the middle of the lagoon and from a small island,” Jaehyun mused as he looked at the information pamphlet Doyoung had just handed him.</p><p>Arranging his hair, Doyoung nodded excitedly.</p><p>“Want me to catch a few of those stars for you when we’re out there?” Jaehyun wiggled his eyebrows at Doyoung, causing the other to burst out laughing.</p><p>“Don’t need them. I only need you.”</p><p>The stars in the night sky could never compare to the ones in Jaehyun’s eyes whenever they light up anyway.</p><p>Dinner wasn’t the best (Jaehyun’s steak and eggs were better) but Doyoung honestly didn’t have much expectations for the food since the sunset and the stargazing parts were the main points of the tour.</p><p>“I told you we would get to see the sunset,” Doyoung said, his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder. “Promise me something, Jaehyun.”</p><p>Hearing Doyoung’s serious tone, Jaehyun wanted to look at the other’s face but Doyoung placed a hand on his arm to stop him from moving.</p><p>“Promise me something, Jaehuyn,” Doyoung repeated.</p><p>“What is it?” Jaehyun asked softly before turning to kiss the side of Doyoung’s head.</p><p>“Promise me that you’ll always be safe.”</p><p>Jaehyun’s breath hitched.</p><p>“Promise me that you’ll always think of me before you do anything dangerous.”</p><p>“Doyoung…”</p><p>Raising his head to look at Jaehyun, Doyoung smiled sadly. “Promise me, Jaehyun. Please?”</p><p>“I promise,” Jaehyun said immediately, his voice an echo of the faithful words — <i>I do</i> — spoken on their wedding day.</p><p>“You know I love you a lot, right? You know I just want you to be safe, right?” Doyoung sighed and leaned against Jaehyun’s shoulder again. “Am I being unreasonable? I knew what I would be getting into if we got together the first time I saw you outside that club five years ago.”</p><p>“I’ll be safe for you, Doyoung.”</p><p>The sun was setting in the horizon, dyeing the sky with hues of orange and red and rose, the clouds spread their fiery wings; touched by the sun’s warm embrace, strong rays shone on the ocean’s surface; a blanket of glittering gold, and it was so, so beautiful. One look wasn’t enough, how could it ever be enough? But Jaehyun found himself looking away, turning to his side to see the smile he knew would be on Doyoung’s face and the way his face glowed under the sun’s brilliant gaze.</p><p>Jaehyun had long stopped counting the number of times he realised how beautiful Doyoung was. There weren’t many moments — not because he didn’t find Doyoung beautiful (he did, all the time), but he rarely saw the other so serene, so free of worries, so alive.</p><p><i>Eight,</i> Jaehyun noted in his head.</p><p>The prelude to dawn faded away to welcome the new sky of diamonds.</p><p>Their guide was informative and friendly and helped them take a few pictures. But there were three other couples there so they couldn’t enjoy the same level of privacy or intimacy like they had on their scuba-diving tour. It was fine though, they both weren’t that into astronomy anyway.</p><p>“Wish upon a star,” Doyoung said as he pointed to a random star in the night sky.</p><p>“There aren’t any shooting stars?” Jaehyun laughed but he was already thinking of a wish to make.</p><p>Ignoring him, Doyoung clasped his hands together and closed his eyes as he lowered his head to his fingers. “I wish that Jaehyun will always be safe.”</p><p>“You can’t say your wish out loud!” Jaehyun lightly hit Doyoung’s shoulder.</p><p>“I wish that Jaehyun will always love me,” Doyoung continued before blinking his eyes open and looking at Jaehyun expectantly. “Your turn. Make a wish.”</p><p>Chuckling, Jaehyun shook his head fondly as he stared back at Doyoung. Then he closed his eyes and interlocked his fingers together. “I wish that Doyoung will always be happy.”</p><p>He heard Doyoung’s sharp inhale and smiled to himself, dimples appearing.</p><p>“I wish that Doyoung will always want my love.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>There weren’t many water activities left to do on the island and Doyoung was wondering if that day was finally the day he had to hike a tough four-hours trail up a mountain and through a jungle. Jaehyun enjoyed such adventures after all, and Doyoung was willing to accommodate him if he really had some jungle tour or hiking trail planned (not all the time but he could once in a while). That didn’t mean that Doyoung was looking forward to it though.</p><p>“Which mountain are we heading to later?” Doyoung asked, bracing himself for Jaehyun’s answer. A four-hour trail was still fine but please don’t let it be above six hours.</p><p>Jaehyun paused what he was doing — finding a shirt — and stared at Doyoung, confused. “Which mountain?”</p><p>“Aren’t we going hiking today?”</p><p>“You hate hiking,” Jaehyun pointed out, unsure what Doyoung was trying to say. “Why would I include hiking in our honeymoon?”</p><p>“But <i>you</i> like hiking,” Doyoung stressed, pouting at Jaehyun. “And as much as I hate hiking, I’m willing to hike with you. You know that.”</p><p>The corners of Jaehyun’s mouth twitched and he was trying so hard not to break into a large grin but it proved too difficult.</p><p>“Stop laughing, dimples.”</p><p>Walking over to Doyoung, Jaehyun circled his arms around Doyoung’s waist before pulling him closer until their noses were touching. “That’s very sweet of you, my husband, but we’re not hiking today.” Then Jaehyun let go and went back to picking out a pair of shorts.</p><p>It took a while before Jaehyun’s words registered in Doyoung’s mind. He tapped Jaehyun’s shoulder to get his attention. “We’re not going hiking?”</p><p>Jaehyun laughed. “Who said we were? I’m not going to make you hike with me when you hate it. We’re heading to an aquarium.”</p><p>Another water activity. Not that Doyoung minded since he loved swimming but he looked at Jaehyun, concerned. Tugging on Jaehyun’s sleeve, Doyoung gave him a sad look. “Are you choosing all the water activities for me?”</p><p>“I like swimming too,” Jaehyun said easily. “It’s better to do something we both like than something one of us hates, right?”</p><p>“Thank you…” Doyoung muttered.</p><p>“Get used to it,” Jaehyun teased, flashing Doyoung a bright smile.</p><p>Doyoung shouldn’t be surprised at what the activity was but he was still caught off-guard when their pick-up dropped them off at the aquarium. “Scuba diving?” At an aquarium?</p><p>“I told you there wasn’t going to be snorkelling,” Jaehyun replied smugly.</p><p>“Can we sleep for the rest of the day after this then?”</p><p>Jaehyun’s eyes softened at that and he lifted his hand to the side of Doyoung’s head to comb his hair. “You’re really tired, aren’t you?”</p><p>Pressing his lips together, Doyoung shook his head. “I just need to be well-rested for tonight to prepare for tomorrow.”</p><p>The day wasn’t even over, it had hardly begun but Jaehyun was already looking forward to what Doyoung had planned for the next day.</p><p>“We can skip scuba-diving.”</p><p>“But I want to go scuba-diving. And we’re already here!” Doyoung cried. “I’ve never tried it out before.”</p><p>“Really?” Jaehyun raised a brow. “With all the countries you’ve been to?”</p><p>Puffing out his cheeks, Doyoung folded his arms across his chest. “I engage in very zen activities whenever I go overseas. Especially for long flights. Piloting the plane is tiring enough, I don’t get how some of the pilots and air stewards and stewardesses have so much energy even after they land.”</p><p>This was new information for Jaehyun. He always assumed that Doyoung was the type to go wild whenever he got the chance to go somewhere else since it was so convenient for him as a pilot anyway. But all of these assumptions were also mostly based on that one time Doyoung and him had a fight and the former had sent him a photo of himself in a club with an annoyingly handsome stranger just to piss him off before saying that it was an accident but only deleting the picture four hours later.</p><p>“I’ve only done a few beginner ones before too,” Jaehyun admitted. “We can learn together. This is an introductory dive. It’s only four or five metres deep so it shouldn’t be a problem for either of us.”</p><p>It really shouldn’t be a problem, especially for Doyoung who was extremely good at swimming. But he still listened to the instructor as if it was going to be his first time entering the water.</p><p>Doyoung felt more than he saw Jaehyun staring at him. Frowning, he hit Jaehyun’s arm without even looking at the other. “Pay attention.”</p><p>“I am.”</p><p>“You’re looking at me.”</p><p>“I’m paying attention to you.”</p><p>Whatever Doyoung was going to say flew out of his mind and he bit down on his lip to force back a grin.</p><p>As they waited for their turn to dive, Doyoung asked, “What other kinds of scuba-diving activities did you see?”</p><p>“A romantic dive,” Jaehyun replied straight-away and Doyoung burst out laughing. “It was out of my budget,” Jaehyun explained while trying to look as disappointed as possible. “There was also a shark dive.”</p><p>Hearing the word ‘shark’ sent an involuntary shiver down Doyoung’s spine. “No, thank you.”</p><p>Jaehyun shrugged. “You need a diving certificate for that and even if we both had it, I wouldn’t make you dive with sharks.”</p><p>Lightly rubbing underneath Jaehyun’s chin, Doyoung smiled at him. “You’re so good to me.”</p><p>“Scaring you isn’t going to do me any good,” Jaehyun laughed.</p><p>“Are there going to be any rays down there?” Doyoung tried peaking at what was inside the tank.</p><p>“You seem awfully interested in rays.”</p><p>“They have a very cute face,” Doyoung said simply.</p><p>“I wouldn’t call it cute…” When Doyoung glared at him, he smiled. “You can probably see them.”</p><p>Not probably, Doyoung realised as soon as he entered the water. Morays, stingrays, manta rays, and more rays were everywhere. He excitedly pointed them out to Jaehyun and the latter merely nodded patronisingly.</p><p>It wasn’t like Jaehyun hated manta rays or whatever but he had this image of the two of them holding hands and flipping away with a school of fishes surrounding them. Of course, that was just an elaborated fantasy. But even the small possibility of holding hands didn’t seem to be there with the way Doyoung was chasing the stingrays.</p><p>When Doyoung was finally swimming next to Jaehyun again, Jaehyun made sure to grab his hand in case he decided to go somewhere else. Doyoung turned to look at him with wide eyes, wondering what Jaehyun wanted to show him.</p><p>There was nothing Jaehyun wanted to show him. All Jaehyun wanted to do was to hold hands, just for a short while. The moment Doyoung’s eyes met his though, he wanted to do more. He wanted to kiss Doyoung. It was impossible with all the scuba-diving equipment in the way so he made a mental note to kiss Doyoung senseless the next time they went up to refill their tanks.</p><p>The snorkel made it difficult for Jaehyun to make kissy faces at Doyoung but he still tried his best to do it anyway and he probably looked ridiculous but the way Doyoung’s eyes crinkled behind the mask from how hard he was laughing was worth it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments and kudos are appreciated!</p><p>Please leave a comment here instead of cc or twitter TTTT I'm really happy when I get notifs for them too but having the comments all in one place improves my stats, lets me see everything at once, and I won't forget if someone had something nice to say about this particular fic (or any other fics) ;; Thank you!</p><p>I know there are many reasons for people not commenting but I've always had this thought that if something is good, people would naturally comment and I want to be that author who writes well enough that makes people want to comment TT</p><p> <br/><a href="https://twitter.com/fullsunlet">twt</a><br/><a href="https://curiouscat.me/fullsunlet">cc</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- no one is probably going to check the accuracy of the activities they are doing but i made a lot of the details up for this chapter<br/>- i had a very very very difficult time writing this D:</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once they finished with scuba diving, they wandered around a souvenir shop where Doyoung got a small manta ray keychain which Jaehyun had to pay for. When Jaehyun suggested heading to Matira Beach since they missed it out the day before, Doyoung just pouted at him and told him he wanted to go back to their room and sleep. Jaehyun remembered Doyoung wanting to sleep for the rest of the day after they were done with scuba diving so he agreed easily and they boarded the pick-up back to their hotel.</p><p>It was almost evening by the time they were done anyway and the only thing they had left to do was to get dinner which wasn’t really an issue at all.</p><p>As soon as they reached their room though, Doyoung went straight to the couch opposite their bed and lied down, announcing, “I’m going to sleep here tonight. I’m too tired to move.”</p><p>“And dinner?” Jaehyun asked because he cared about eating and he cared about feeding Doyoung. His husband could grow a little fatter.</p><p>Doyoung lifted his head and gave Jaehyun a pitiful look. “But I don’t want to move.”</p><p>Grinning, Jaehyun grabbed a room key. “And you want to eat?” When Doyoung nodded, Jaehyun just laughed and walked over to the other. He bent down and kissed his forehead. “Go wash up. I’ll buy us back something to eat.”</p><p>Before Jaehyun moved away, Doyoung pulled him down by the collar for a big kiss on the lips. “I love you.”</p><p>Jaehyun didn’t take long with getting dinner and Doyoung didn’t spend too much time in the shower either. When Jaehyun went back to their room, Doyoung was already dressed in a bathrobe and sitting at the end of their bed while playing with his phone.</p><p>Taking the paper bag from Jaehyun, Doyoung said, “Take a bath. I’ll wait for you,” and dodged a kiss when Jaehyun leaned in.</p><p>Scuba diving had taken up so much of Doyoung’s energy that he wolfed down his burger quicker than Jaehyun when it was usually the latter who ate quicker. It helped that the burger tasted good too. Then Doyoung brushed his teeth and slipped under the covers, eyelids growing droopier by the second as he watched Jaehyun watching him.</p><p>“Stop looking at me,” Doyoung grumbled half-heartedly, burying more of his face under the blankets.</p><p>“I like looking at you,” Jaehyun replied, smile widening and his dimples deepening.</p><p>“I can’t sleep,” Doyoung whined, half-begging and half-demanding that Jaehyun stopped looking at him.</p><p>Jaehyun cleaned his hands before going over to the bed and sitting at the side. “Why?”</p><p>“Because I like looking at you too.” Doyoung’s mouth was covered by the comforter and his voice sounded slightly muffled but Jaehyun still heard him loud and clear.</p><p>Wordlessly, Jaehyun slipped one hand under the cover to hold Doyoung’s hand, then he looked away as he leaned against the headboard.</p><p>“Aren’t you going to sleep?” Doyoung asked softly.</p><p>“I’ll come to bed once I clean up a bit and brush my teeth.”</p><p>Smiling contentedly to himself, Doyoung squeezed Jaehyun’s hand and it didn’t take long for him to fall asleep after that.</p><p>Carefully, Jaehyun removed his hand and gazed fondly at Doyoung’s sleeping face. <i>“He must really be exhausted.”</i> It was no surprise or secret that Jaehyun had more stamina between the both of them. Besides, Doyoung’s work had kept him busy up until a few days before their wedding day. Looking at Doyoung lying peacefully in bed, Jaehyun sighed as he started to wonder if they were doing too many things on their honeymoon and he should have taken out more time for Doyoung to rest. There was only one more day of his plans left and he thought about cancelling it or coming up with a backup plan. But he could worry about that in the morning after seeing what Doyoung had arranged for them.</p><p>After disposing of the trash and brushing his teeth, Jaehyun took a seat at the study table to look at his work phone, hoping that there wouldn’t be any messages from Mark.</p><p>There was one.</p><p>Brows furrowed, Jaehyun opened it.</p><p>
  <i>hey captain this isn’t very urgent so i’m just dropping you a text. it’s just the new files about our search in the mountain and the bloodstains. i uploaded them into a folder and sent it to your email. you can take a look at them when you have the time</i>
</p><p><i>p.s. enjoy the rest of your honeymoon with doyoung, captain! i miss his cooking hahahaha</i> </p><p>The frown only deepened when Jaehyun read the last sentence. Doyoung made Jaehyun (and himself) lunch boxes in the morning at times or would drop the food he made at the station in the afternoon if he had a lot of time to spare that day. If it was the latter case, Doyoung usually made more so that Jaehyun’s fellow policemen could taste some of his cooking too. Honestly, it wasn’t so much that Doyoung wanted to feed the others than wanting to hear their praises. Though at the same time, he did dote on some of them regularly (especially Mark).</p><p><i>I’ll let him know that you only miss his cooking</i> — Jaehyun sent back out of pettiness and a bit of possessiveness. Mostly because he felt like being childish.</p><p>Mark’s reply came straight away — a sad face, followed by: <i>i miss doyoung too please don’t tell him that i only miss his cooking</i>.</p><p>Smirking at the message, Jaehyun dumped his phone aside and grabbed his laptop. He would reply to Mark in the morning. Meanwhile, the younger policeman could wonder and worry about what he would tell Doyoung.</p><p>His computer screen’s brightness was set to the bare minimum that allowed him to look at the files and he was having a hard time reading them but he didn’t want to risk waking Doyoung up. Luckily, he didn’t have to type or the sound would surely wake his husband up.</p><p>Jaehyun didn’t know how much time had passed, too focused on checking the new material for any clues his team might have missed out back at the scene. But most of the time was spent squinting and trying to figure out some words. Thank goodness all reports were typed out now, Jaehyun couldn’t imagine reading some of his team’s handwriting. He shuddered at the thought.</p><p>Just then, he heard the sound of rustling and immediately turned towards the bed. Doyoung was just adjusting a little, he wasn’t about to wake up. One look at the clock told Jaehyun that it was time to sleep though.</p><p>Shutting his laptop’s screen, Jaehyun waited until his eyes adjusted to the darkness before he hurriedly walked over to the bed and went under the covers. Immediately, he wrapped his arms around Doyoung’s waist, eliciting a groan from the other while he was still fast asleep and Jaehyun chuckled a bit, softly.</p><p>“Goodnight, Doyoung,” Jaehyun whispered before kissing the top of Doyoung’s head and hugging him closer.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>The next day, Doyoung woke Jaehyun up before the sun even rose and that was only when Jaehyun realised why Doyoung had insisted on sleeping so early the previous night. Jaehyun was still deep in his slumber when Doyoung started kissing his face — his eyelids, his nose, his cheekbone, his cheek — and never his lips but Jaehyun was happy with all the affection Doyoung was showering on him anyway. Then he heard those grim words in Doyoung’s sweet voice (his tone was actually lower and he sounded a bit hoarse, probably because he just woke up too, but Jaehyun found it sweet nevertheless).</p><p>“Jaehyun,” Doyoung mouthed against his husband’s cheek. “Wake up. I’ve got something planned today and we should get there early.”</p><p>“Are we watching the sunrise?” Jaehyun asked sleepily.</p><p>Doyoung laughed. “No. But if you get up now, we might be able to catch it. And I’m not going to tell you what we’re doing today. You can see for yourself when we get to the place.”</p><p>Humming, Jaehyun showed no signs of waking up, falling back asleep once Doyoung stopped talking.</p><p>“Jaehyun, wake up,” Doyoung whined, making Jaehyun smile.</p><p>“Three minutes,” Jaehyun said and then he felt Doyoung lying back into his arms.</p><p>“Jaehyun,” Doyoung called after a while. “Wake up.” Three minutes must have passed. Knowing Doyoung, he would have timed it.</p><p>Eyes still closed, Jaehyun puckered his lips and Doyoung laughed. Jaehyun continued waiting patiently until Doyoung gave him a quick kiss and then he finally opened his eyes. “Good morning, sleeping beauty.”</p><p>Doyoung rolled his eyes and lightly slapped his chest. “You’re the one who had to be awakened by a kiss.”</p><p>They washed up together, standing side by side in front of the sink with Jaehyun leaning most of his weight against Doyoung while the latter tried pushing him away. After Doyoung (finally) finished brushing his teeth, Jaehyun turned him around, pressing him against the sink. The hard surface dug into Doyoung’s lower back and he frowned before biting down on Jaehyun’s lips, making the other let go of him and he successfully escaped.</p><p>A pick-up was waiting for them at the entrance of the hotel and Jaehyun raised a brow, not expecting one. He assumed that Doyoung just wanted to take a morning walk by one of the beaches. Apparently not.</p><p>Patting his shoulder, Doyoung smiled at Jaehyun. “I’ll wake you when we reach.”</p><p>Happily, Jaehyun rested his head against Doyoung’s shoulder and slowly fell asleep again.</p><p>Jaehyun was still half-awake throughout the ride but he couldn’t really make out what Doyoung and the driver were talking about so he gave up halfway and decided to snuggle closer to Doyoung’s arm. He woke up easily this time when Doyoung called him.</p><p>Getting off the car, Jaehyun still felt a bit sleepy but all that changed when he saw what was in front of him. “Is that an aircraft?”</p><p>“It’s a light aircraft,” Doyoung corrected, laughing awkwardly before he thanked their driver.</p><p>Nodding at the driver in thanks, Jaehyun turned back to the aircraft and walked towards it. Placing a hand on the body of the “Are you going to be flying this?” Jaehyun looked over his shoulder to ask Doyoung.</p><p>Doyoung nodded, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. “It’s a favour from Ten,” he started explaining. “We only have the aircraft for four hours and it can only be done in the morning, that’s why I had to wake you up so early.” Stopping next to Jaehyun, Doyougn continued tentatively, “You know how expensive flying privately back at home is and I really wanted to fly you around and I’ve never done it before and…”</p><p>Before Doyoung could continue going on and on about whatever it was that he wanted to say, Jaehyun sealed his lips with a kiss.</p><p>“Is this why you’ve been wanting me to treat Ten nicer? More so than usual?” Jaehyun asked with a short chuckle when he pulled away, laughing harder when Doyoung nodded worriedly.</p><p>“It’s <i>expensive</i> and Ten’s already done so much for me.” Even if they were best friends, there was no need for Ten to spend so much on Doyoung but Ten had always been generous when it came to Doyoung. “Can we get on now because we only have four hours,” Doyoung pleaded.</p><p>Laughing, Jaehyun climbed into the aircraft and took the seat beside the pilot’s one.</p><p>“Seatbelt,” Doyoung reminded Jaehyun as he got into his seat and began checking the flight instruments to ensure that everything was okay. When he heard the click, he smiled at Jaehyun before putting on a headset. “Ready for takeoff?”</p><p>“Yes, Captain Kim,” Jaehyun replied obediently.</p><p>“Please, shut up.”</p><p>Releasing the brake, Doyoung pulled another gear to bring the aircraft into a slow climb. The wheels lifted off from the ground as the aircraft gained acceleration and ascended to the sky. Checking the altimeter, Doyoung made sure that they were high enough before looking at the attitude indicator and then pulling back the control wheel to level the aircraft horizontally to the ground.</p><p>Jaehyun brought some bread and fruits along since they didn’t have time to eat in the room before their pick-up came and fed Doyoung every time the other opened his mouth to ask for food.</p><p>“Have I ever told you how mesmerising you are when you fly a plane?”</p><p>Doyoung pretended to think for a moment even though the answer was clear. “No,” he said, laughing when he saw the pout on Jaehyun’s face. “You’ve never seen me fly a plane.”</p><p>“I have,” Jaehyun admitted surprising Doyoung.</p><p>“When?” Doyoung questioned, brows furrowing as he tried thinking of a time he had brought Jaehyun up in a light aircraft before. He hadn’t even flown such a small plane in years. The last time he had piloted a Cessna aircraft was when he had still been in flight school and he hadn’t even met Jaehyun then. “Wouldn’t I have known about this?”</p><p>“Ten showed me a video,” Jaehyun answered slowly, uncertain if he was betraying Ten. “It was just a short clip,” he hurriedly added on when Doyoung remained silent for a while.</p><p>Shaking his head, Doyoung assured Jaehyun, “It’s fine. I’m just a little surprised. How did it happen?”</p><p>Grimacing at the memory, Jaehyun then began the story. “It was something really childish actually.”</p><p>“Obviously.”</p><p>“I can’t remember the exact details of what we were fighting about but Ten suddenly whipped his phone out and said that he’s seen you flying a plane before and that he’s sat next to you in a cockpit before showing me a video of you controlling all this.” He gestured to the flight instruments. “I don’t really remember what happened afterwards either. But I do remember taking his phone and watching the video with a smile on my face.” Then he smiled at Doyoung, dimples appearing. “You’re very mesmerising when you’re flying a plane, Jeong Doyoung.”</p><p>Blushing, Doyoung broke eye contact to refocus his attention on the navigation route. “Be quiet, Kim Jaehyun.” They didn’t change their family names nor did they adopt a hyphenated surname but Jaehyun seemed to enjoy calling Doyoung with his family name a lot and Doyoung figured that he should start calling Jaehyun by his too.</p><p>“If I do manage to board a plane that you’re flying one day, do I get to see the cockpit?”</p><p>Considering Jaehyun’s words, Doyoung shook his head. “I can send you my regards from the cockpit.”</p><p>“Fine,” Jaehyun laughed.</p><p>“And to your right now, you can see Mount Otemanu,” Doyoung suddenly said into his mouthpiece.</p><p>Listening to Doyoung, Jaehyun turned to his right, spotting a mountain that looked exactly like all the other mountains around. “How do you even know that?” Jaehyun asked in awe, pressing his face closer to the window as if he could get a better look that way. He was definitely very, very much in love with the pilot sitting next to him.</p><p>Chuckling, Doyoung pointed out another island to Jaehyun before he explained, “I planned the navigation. What do you think? I did my research, of course.”</p><p>“How much time did you even spend preparing this?” Jaehyun couldn’t keep the admiration out of his voice.</p><p>“I don’t know. It just…” Doyoung thought hard for the right word to sum everything up. “It just happened.” It wasn’t a very good word but Doyoung hoped that Jaehyun could understand him anyway.</p><p>“Renting a plane and planning a route in the sky just happened like that?” Jaehyun teased, but he knew what Doyoung meant.</p><p>Nodding, Doyoung smiled, satisfied. “Yes, it all just happened like that. You know how it works.”</p><p>“I really want to kiss you right now.”</p><p>Pursing his lips, Doyoung contemplated Jaehyun’s suggestion for a while, then he glanced at Jaehyun with a smile. “Not my lips but here is fine,” he said, tapping his cheek with his finger twice.</p><p>Not needing more encouragement, Jaehyun leaned over the console and kissed Doyoung’s cheek once. “One more time,” Jaehyun mumbled, pressing another kiss to Doyoung’s cheek, and another one, and the last one before Doyoung started giggling and swatting him away.</p><p>“Stop distracting me. I have to get us back.” Shifting the console, Doyoung easily turned the plane, starting on another route.</p><p>Doyoung began to descend the plane at the three-hour mark, touching down only when there was fifteen minutes left. Jaehyun didn’t even realise so much time had passed. The wheels gently touched the ground and Doyoung controlled the brake, stopping before the white line on the ground of the runway.</p><p>“Can I kiss you on the lips now?” Jaehyun asked.</p><p>Removing the headset, Doyoung turned to Jaehyun and closed his eyes as he pushed out his lips, waiting in anticipation. He cracked one eye open when Jaehyun didn’t kiss him, opening the other one to glare at his husband when he saw the amusement on Jaehyun’s face. “Hurry kiss me or you won’t get another chance to kiss me in an aircraft.”</p><p>It wasn’t a threat, far from one, but Jaehyun felt the urgency and immediately leaned forward to kiss Doyoung. As soon as Doyoung’s lips parted, Jaehyun slipped his tongue in and deepened the kiss, hand curling around Doyoung’s neck. The taste of berries lingered and Jaehyun felt he could get addicted to the sweetness of it.</p><p>Doyoung was the first to pull away. He stared at Jaehyun, breathless, cheeks flushed, and stars in his eyes. “We should get down first.”</p><p>“I wasn’t trying to have sex,” Jaehyun said jokingly.</p><p>“I wasn’t saying we should get down to have sex.” Doyoung punched Jaehyun’s arm.</p><p>Someone came to pick up the keys from Doyoung and they chatted a bit about Ten and how the latter insisted on renting the light aircraft for four-hours even if the standard was three and rejected paying for five-hours.</p><p>“That’s Ten for you,” Doyoung sighed as he imagined the way his friend bargained with the owner of the aircraft.</p><p>“Four hours was enough though.” Jaehyun shrugged. “It didn’t feel too rushed and everything went smoothly.”</p><p>“Everything went smoothly because I planned the route, peaches,” Doyoung laughed. “Timing is very important for a pilot.”</p><p>Jaehyun blushed for two reasons because one, what an <i>idiot</i> Of course, Doyoung planned the navigation while considering the take-off and landing time so that it would fit four hours perfectly. Second, because, oh it had been so long since Jaehyun had heard Doyoung calling him <i>peaches</i>. It brought him back to the days when they had first met, when Doyoung was still a Second Officer and couldn’t choose his flights and when Jaehyun was just a patrol officer and mostly only had to worry about giving out fines.</p><p>Now they were both Captains in their respective jobs and <i>married</i>. Four years wasn’t a long time but it sure felt like Jaehyun had already known Doyoung forever.</p><p>“Peaches?” Doyoung called again, snapping Jaehyun from his thoughts. “What are you thinking about?” A sour expression appeared on Doyoung’s face before Jaehyun even answered. “You’re thinking about that time you threw me into jail, right?”</p><p>Blinking, Jaehyun took a moment to register Doyoung’s words then he burst out laughing. “I didn’t throw you into jail!” Technically, he didn’t, but whatever. “Doyoung, let’s try not to fight anymore.”</p><p>They didn’t fight a lot, not really. But when they did, it usually lasted really long, too long, because both of them were too stubborn to give in, too obstinate to admit either of their faults despite knowing it in their hearts. Jaehyun didn’t remember how their fights usually ended but he could remember how they always started and he could remember how it always continued. He always felt like he was losing out more in fights with Doyoung because he didn’t have a Ten in his life. Sure, he had friends but he didn’t have a bond with anyone like the one Doyoung had with Ten. He wasn’t bitter about it though, everyone had different life experiences and he just didn’t meet anyone that could be so close to him. Doyoung would be the closest person but that was a different case if they fought.</p><p>Jaehyun used to wonder if he meant as much to Doyoung as the latter meant to him. But slowly, he came to realise that in a way, he was someone irreplaceable in Doyoung’s life.</p><p>“Let’s try not to fight anymore, hm?” Jaehyun smiled at Doyoung, the sun in his eyes. “Let’s work on admitting our faults if one of us is in the wrong, okay? Let’s not always get into a competition over who’s more stubborn because I don’t want to win you in that aspect if it means having a cold war with you.” Lifting a hand, Jaehyun caressed Doyoung’s cheek as he looked at the latter so lovingly, so endearingly.</p><p>Nodding, Doyoung said softly, “Okay.”</p><p>Doyoung leaned in next, his lips lightly brushing against Jaehyun’s, like delicate butterfly wings, the warm feeling of Jaehyun’s breath was enticing, drawing a shudder from Doyoung, and if they were standing, Doyoung would feel his knees grow weak. Everything about Jaehyun invaded Doyoung’s senses — his touch, his smell, <i>him</i> — and Jaehyun was kissing him back with so much to give, not a moment’s hesitation in the way he stole Doyoung’s breath, leaving sparks tingling from Doyoung’s lips right up till his fingertips. A knot twisted in Doyoung’s stomach at the realisation of how much he truly, simply, wholly, loved Jeong Jaehyun.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung was starting to feel his back ache when he woke up on the eighth day of their honeymoon. It wasn’t anything he couldn’t ignore and it wasn’t the worst he had felt either, but he could feel better if someone was just less aggressive.</p><p>Seeing Jaehyun still sleeping so peacefully next to him, Doyoung felt a surge of annoyance so he hit Jaehyun’s chest, making Jaehyun squeeze his eyes in pain as he grabbed Doyoung’s hand. Jaehyun didn’t forget to kiss Doyoung’s knuckles before letting go though. Opening his eyes, he looked at Doyoung pitifully. “Why did you hit me?”</p><p>“Stop being so rough,” Doyoung said through gritted teeth. “I’m going to break.”</p><p>Jaehyun didn’t understand what Doyoung meant immediately and just stared at Doyoung, confused, making the latter scowl harder. When he finally realised what Doyoung was saying, a blush crept onto his face and his ears turned red, earning himself another hit from Doyoung.</p><p>“What are you blushing for, you beast?” Doyoung shrieked.</p><p>Smiling, Jaehyun sat up and hugged Doyoung by the waist before peppering kisses all over his face. “I won’t break you, my husband, I can’t bear too. I’ll be more gentle from tonight.”</p><p>Squinting his eyes, Doyoung decided to forgive Jaehyun for now. “If I’m even up for sex tonight. We’ll see depending on what we’re doing today. Please don’t tell me we’re finally heading to the mountains.”</p><p>Suddenly, Jaehyun wanted to ditch his initial plans and suggest the backup one. “I told you I’m not going to make you hike,” Jaehyun laughed. But he decided to tell Doyoung both his plans eventually. “You have two choices,” Jaehyun began.</p><p>“Did you make powerpoint slides for me?” Doyoung asked when he saw Jaehyun reaching for his laptop.</p><p>“I have to reply to an email,” Jaehyun laughed. “But how do you like looking at and swimming a bit with some sea turtles?” Jaehyun asked and Doyoung immediately pulled him into a hug. “I wasn’t planning on bringing you into the jungle, don’t worry.”</p><p>“What’s the other option?”</p><p>“Chilling around one of the beaches and eating.” It wasn’t much of a plan really, but it was a last-minute thing Jaehyun had come up with after seeing how tired Doyoung the past few days.</p><p>Lowering his head, Doyoung bit his thumb as he thought about the two options. Sighing, he gave Jaehyun a torn look. “I do feel tired but I’m not like...exhausted to the point I can’t play anymore and I’ll probably regret not hanging out with some sea turtles once we’re back in Korea. What are the chances of swimming with sea turtles in Korea, right?” Seeing Jaehyun nod in agreement, Doyoung’s whole face brightened.</p><p>“So the sea turtles, then?”</p><p>Lifting his index finger, Doyoung said, “One last question. Are they like the ones in Nemo?”</p><p>“Like in Nemo.”</p><p>“I love you.” Doyoung hugged Jaehyun tighter before releasing him and giving him a big smooch on the lips. “Have I told you that?”</p><p>“All the time.”</p><p>Jaehyun brought them to the Turtle Centre that morning. They hadn’t had a lot of time to get ready because Jaehyun insisted that they had to reach the place before 10:30 A.M..</p><p>“There’s a turtle feeding session now,” Jaehyun informed cheerfully as they followed their guide into another area.</p><p>Doyoung was incredibly excited about the whole experience, bouncing up and down on the heels of his feet as they went from one place to another. They entered a small room next where their guide was going to give a presentation about the sea turtles and how the centre operated.</p><p>“Here are your powerpoint slides,” Jaehyun chuckled and Doyoung just side-eyed him.</p><p>It was fascinating to learn about the sea turtles — their names, personalities, and the reasons why they were in the centre (mostly because they were injured by fishing nets).</p><p>“We’re donating to help the turtles,” Doyoung concluded at the end of the presentation.</p><p>Swimming with the turtles wasn’t really like in Nemo but Doyoung and Jaehyun had fun regardless. Their past snorkelling and scuba diving experiences helped them a little since they were already familiar with putting on the gear. Getting into the lagoon was easy for them both.</p><p>“Smile, Doyoung,” Jaehyun said, already clicking away on the waterproof camera even before Doyoung turned to face him.</p><p>Frowning, Doyoung lifted a hand to block the lens, preventing Jaehyun from snapping any more shots. “Give me a warning next time.”</p><p>“What warning?” Jaehyun placed the camera down before giving Doyoung a wide smile.</p><p>“So that I can prepare myself to look nice.”</p><p>“You always look beautiful, Doyoung.” Jaehyun didn’t wait to see Doyoung’s reaction as he swam over to where the latter was. Before he reached his husband though, a sea turtle blocked his way and all he could hear was Doyoung’s loud laughter.</p><p>They headed over to Matira Beach (finally) and laid on their towels, napping their afternoon away. After having dinner on the beach, they went straight back to their room.</p><p>The first thing Doyoung did was to get onto the bed before he pulled Jaehyun on top of him. “I know you were hoping that I would choose to laze around so that we could have sex tonight.”</p><p>“No,” Jaehyun lied shamelessly without batting his eyelids, hands coming to rest on Doyoung’s hip.</p><p>Leaning up, Doyoung brushed his lips against Jaehyun’s ears. “You can still fuck me,” he whispered, smiling when he felt Jaehyun tightening his grip on his hip. “Just be gentle.”</p><p>Bending down, Jaehyun captured Doyoung’s lips and Doyoung kissed back eagerly. When Jaehyun lifted Doyoung up, Doyoung instinctively wrapped his legs around Jaehyun’s waist, making a sound when he felt Jaehyun squeezing his butt.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful,” Jaehyun mumbled against Doyoung’s swollen lips, not giving Doyoung any time to respond before he’s kissing him again.</p><p>The way Jaehyun kissed Doyoung left the latter breathless and dazed until he could hardly make a proper sentence. Soft moans filled the room as Doyoung told Jaehyun how much he wanted him, how much he needed him. They might have knocked over something on their way to the bathroom, or it might just be Jaehyun’s grip being too strong, Doyoung didn’t know but he could feel a dull ache in his lower back.</p><p>All that pain disappeared the moment Jaehyun entered him, replaced by another kind of pain, only it was one that sent Doyoung’s brain into a frenzy, but there was no need for thinking then as all Doyoung could focus on was Jaehyun’s lips on his. When they parted for air, Jaehyun’s name naturally spilled from Doyoung’s lips like a prayer.</p><p>Jaehyun moved slowly and gently, like what Doyoung requested, but it was driving the latter crazy because all he wanted was <i>more</i>.</p><p>Yet despite his pleas of, <i>faster</i>, <i>harder</i>, <i>more</i>, Jaehyun wouldn’t give it to him. A high-pitched whine escaped from the back of Doyoung’s throat and he would feel embarrassed for making such a sound under normal circumstances but right now, he only wanted to be wrecked by Jaehyun and the other wasn’t complying.</p><p>“Please, Jaehyun, please, I can take it,” Doyoung begged, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. If Jaehyun did go harder then, Doyoung would probably come right away without even being touched. But he would also regret it in the morning and for the next few days but he wasn’t in the right state of mind.</p><p>Thankfully for him, Jaehyun was. “No,” Jaehyun said as he leaned it to kiss Doyoung’s face apologetically. “You wanted me to be gentle,” Jaehyun teased as he smiled at Doyoung playfully.</p><p>Doyoung glared in return and he looked anything but intimidating with his red and watery eyes.</p><p>Since Jaehyun wasn’t going to give him what he wanted, Doyoung was about to try moving himself when he realised that it was impossible with his back pressed against the wall and how the only things keeping him up was his legs wrapped around Jaehyun’s waist and the latter’s arms carrying him. He still tried though, only to be stopped by Jaehyun immediately.</p><p>“Jaehyun,” Doyoung cried, voice breaking.</p><p>The way Doyoung was whining and panting against him was honestly driving Jaehyun insane and it was definitely testing Jaehyun’s self-control and patience but he still managed to hold himself back until they were both coming with their names’ on each other’s lips.</p><p>Jaehyun carried Doyoung to the bathtub with the intention to clean him up, not to start another round, but he couldn’t resist Doyoung, especially when the other was pressing his body so close to his and leaving open-mouthed kisses all over his chest.</p><p>“You’re going to be the death of me, Doyoung.”</p><p>All Doyoung did was to laugh in response as he tightened his legs around Jaehyun’s waist.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't think I've gotten as many comments as I did on the previous chapter before so thank you to everyone who commented ;A; I've been in a writing slump all week and I don't see it improving any time soon...</p><p>I hope the number of comments on the previous isn’t just a one time thing D: I don't know if my writing is just bad or it's some other reason that I don't usually get a lot of comments (or should I not have expectations?) but please do leave a comment or kudos if you've enjoyed my works now because I won’t be posting any more fics once I’m done with this (and my on-going MarkHyuck one) TT I don't expect super long comments and all so even just a short comment is fine and something I will appreciate a lot! Thank you &lt;3</p><p>P.S.: stay safe and hydrate everyone</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/fullsunlet">twt</a><br/><a href="https://curiouscat.me/fullsunlet">cc</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s our last day.” Doyoung sighed, cuddling closer to Jaehyun. “I can’t believe it’s our last day.” Raising his head slightly, he met Jaehyun’s eyes. Pouting, he asked, “Can you believe it’s already the last day? I don’t want to go back. I already saw my schedule for next week.”</p><p>Patting Doyoung’s hair, Jaehyun pressed their naked bodies closer under the blanket. “How many flights do you have?”</p><p>Lifting his index finger, Doyoung flashed Jaehyun a sheepish smile. “Just one flight. But it’s a long-haul flight,” he whined, just to make Jaehyun pity him, even if it was just a bit. “They’re tiring.”</p><p>“Where are you flying to?” Jaehyun asked, humouring Doyoung for a little while longer before he called his husband out on his act.</p><p>Quietly, Doyoung replied, “Italy.”</p><p>“And you don’t want to go back and fly your plane to Italy because?”</p><p>Grinning, Doyoung pushed Jaehyun away so that he could sit up and straddle the latter. “Because I want to stay here with you,” he said, blinking innocently, except he looked more indecent than innocent at the moment.</p><p>“Stop lying,” Jaehyun laughed before he pulled Doyoung down for a kiss, two kisses, and maybe a few more.</p><p>Giggles spilled from Doyoung’s lips when the kisses started feeling ticklish. With a hand placed against Jaehyun’s chest, Doyoung pushed himself back up before rolling back onto his side and smiling widely at Jaehyun. He leaned in to kiss the other’s nose before making himself comfortable in Jaehyun’s arms again.</p><p>“What do you have planned for today?” Jaehyun asked, gently combing through Doyoung’s hair.</p><p>“Nothing actually,” Doyoung admitted, pressing his face closer to Jaehyun’s chest. “I was thinking that we could take a break from all those activities and just…” he paused, hugging Jaehyun a bit tighter. “Lie down.”</p><p>Humming, Jaehyun kissed the top of Doyoung’s head. “Good idea.”</p><p><i>Just</i> lying down wasn’t really an option, not when the two of them were naked and in bed, with the memories of their wild time just the night before still fresh and vivid in their minds.</p><p>That was why neither of them was surprised, not even a single bit, when what had started out as playful kisses turned into Doyoung riding Jaehyun eagerly.</p><p>Doyoung was trying to think about how light-hearted and non-sexual kisses (if they were a thing) had come to this though. But of course, he was having a very hard time, not only mentally but physically as well, thinking about what had happened with Jaehyun’s hard-on going in and out of him.</p><p>All he remembered was Jaehyun kissing the top of his head while he kissed the other’s chest and also might have planted a few strawberry patches there. Okay, maybe his kisses weren’t as <i>playful</i>, <i>light-hearted</i>, or <i>non-sexual</i> like Jaehyun’s ones were. But he didn’t get why he was the one doing all the work when Jaehyun had been the one who shoved his fingers up his ass without any warning. <i>That</i> was how it had started.</p><p>Frowning, Doyoung stopped moving, stilling himself on top of Jaehyun and staring down at his husband who was giving him a pained look.</p><p>“Doyoung?”</p><p>“I’m too tired,” Doyoung groaned and fell forward on top of Jaehyun’s chest as he looped his arms around the latter’s neck. “You move.” He closed his eyes, expecting Jaehyun to whine a little, beg a little, or coax him a little.</p><p>What he didn’t expect was Jaehyun tightening his grip on his hips and lifting him up while slamming his hips upwards at the same time. At once, Doyoung’s eyes flew open and his hands scrambled for purchase on Jaehyun’s shoulders.</p><p>Again, without any warning or pause or time to let Dooyung <i>breathe</i>, Jaehyun carried Doyoung up before letting him down, driving deeper into the older man if that was even possible.</p><p>“Jaehyun,” Doyoung choked out. “Wait — ” Everything else he wanted to say turned into a long drawn-out moan before ending in a high-pitched whine when Jaehyun hit his sweet spot. “Ah— there...please…”</p><p>Suddenly, Jaehyun stopped. “Did you say ‘wait’?”</p><p>“No!” Doyoung cried. “Please move.” Shutting his eyes again, Doyoung was prepared for the brutal pace that Jaehyun was going to set this time. He tightened his grip on his husband’s shoulder as he prepared himself to be wrecked senseless.</p><p>This was the part Jaehyun lifted him up by the hips again and swapped their positions so that Doyoung would be lying underneath him. It was missionary and <i>boring</i> according to Ten, but Doyoung liked missionary. It was <i>romantic</i>. He liked looking at Jaehyun’s face as much as the latter liked looking at his, which was a lot. Missionary was also great for many reasons, one of the top ones being how deep Jaehyun could go. There was nothing wrong with mundane sometimes.</p><p>“Hold on tighter,” Jaehyun said gruffly.</p><p>“Huh?” Doyoung barely registered what Jaehyun told him to do but he automatically looped his arms around the other’s neck and used one hand to grab on to his other wrist.</p><p>In the next moment, too many things happened too quickly. One second, Doyoung was still half-lying and half-sitting on Jaehyun, then he was lifted up and off the bed before Jaehyun started kissing his jawline.</p><p>Mind still disorientated, Doyoung took a while before realising that Jaehyun was <i>standing</i>. Startling, Doyoung immediately looked down and breathed out a sigh of relief when he saw that his instincts had saved him by wrapping his legs around the other’s waist.</p><p>“You okay?” Jaehyun asked gently, lifting a hand to touch Doyoung’s face.</p><p>Wordlessly, Doyoung nodded. Then he let out a small squeak when he realised that Jaehyun was only carrying him with one hand. “I don’t want to fall while we’re having sex, please. That’ll be more embarrassing than all the sounds I usually make.”</p><p>“So you know what you sound like while we’re having sex?”</p><p>Doyoung made a face at Jaehyun. “No, I don’t.”</p><p>Laughing, Jaehyun kissed Doyoung’s nose before briefly kissing him on the lips. “I won’t let you fall. Just grab on to me tightly, okay?”</p><p>“What are you planning on doing?” Doyoung questioned in all seriousness but all he got in response was Jaehyun staring back with wide, confused eyes before he started walking, urging Doyoung to hug him tighter.</p><p>Jaehyun was just moving them to the couch. It was their last night here. Housekeeping wasn’t coming back anymore and while they could call for housekeeping for a change of bedsheets, Doyoung really didn’t want to waste any time away outside while someone was tidying up their room when they could be fucking all over the place besides the bed. It was all very logical.</p><p>Oh, but how wrong was Doyoung in assuming logic from Jaehyun at a time like this. He realised his mistake the moment his back touched the hard concrete wall and not the plush seating of the couch. He also realised that he was still vertically upright when he would very much prefer to be lying down in a horizontal position.</p><p>“We’ve never tried fucking while standing before, right?” Jaehyun mused, letting Doyoung fall a little, making him let out a noise of surprise.</p><p>Glaring at Jaehyun, Doyoung grabbed onto one of Jaehyun’s hands to stop him from moving, letting go when he realised that his effort was useless. “I’m going to fall,” Doyoung hissed but he was already pulling Jaehyun closer with how tightly he was wrapping his arms and legs around the other.</p><p>“No, you won’t.” Jaehyun laughed when Doyoung hit his chest. “Just trust me and hold on tight.” Having said that, Jaehyun lifted Doyoung up while holding the latter close.</p><p>“I’m going to die,” Doyoung bemoaned, breaking off into an actual moan when Jaehyun actually slammed in.</p><p>And just like that, ten days were over — one wedding day and nine days of their honeymoon, with the last day being a very eventful one where they simply had sex <i>all over</i> the room. Ten would be so proud of Doyoung. But Ten didn’t have to know.</p><p>“Are you feeling better?” Jaehyun combed Doyoung’s hair.</p><p>Glaring at Jaehyun, Doyoung mouthed, <i>no</i>. It wasn’t like Doyoung had lost his voice from all the screaming yesterday (although he almost did) but he sounded hoarse and very un-sexy. Jaehyun would say otherwise but Doyoung didn’t really care about what Jaehyun would say at that moment seeing how it was the other who landed him in this state. This state where his back was aching so badly and his butt even more so.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Jaehyun said sadly and he genuinely looked guilty, the sides of his lips curved downwards, his puppy eyes intensified, and his ears would probably be drooping down if they were bigger and if they could.</p><p>Doyoung decided to spend a few more minutes gloating in Jaehyun’s apology before letting him off the hook. “If it makes you feel better, my flight’s at the end of the week.”</p><p>Nodding, a smile then slowly creeped onto Jaehyun’s face. “That does make me feel better but you haven’t answered me. Are <i>you</i> feeling better? Did I hurt you anywhere?”</p><p>“If I said you did?” Doyoung questioned, a brow elegantly raised. “What are you going to do about it? Take back your actions from the previous day?”</p><p>Lowering his gaze, Jaehyun went deep into thought before he looked at Doyoung very seriously. “I can’t take back what I did, obviously, but I can promise not to ever do — ”</p><p>Before Jaehyun could complete his sentence, Doyoung was already covering his mouth. “No need to promise anything. I was just joking.” Lifting his hand, Doyoung ran his fingers through Jaehyun’s hair. “It hurts, <i>obviously</i> but that’s because it was our first time having sex while standing. That’s crazy.” Leaning closer, he nibbled gently on Jaehyun’s earlobe where his earring was before licking upwards. “If we do it more often, I’ll get used to it.”</p><p>The hand on Doyoung’s hip tightened.</p><p>Laughing, Doyoung removed Jaehyun’s hand and picked it up, bringing it to his lips to kiss his fingertips. “No more sex today, please. We have to pack and get to the airport. Oh, the airport,” he wailed dramatically, stopping midway upon realising something and staring at Jaehyun and pointing a finger at him. “When are you going back to work?”</p><p>Jaehyun smiled back apologetically. “I have to go into the station once we settle down at our apartment.”</p><p>Nodding in understanding, Doyoung didn’t say anything else until another thought occurred to him, some irrational feeling that would unsettle him for the rest of the day if he didn’t get it off their chest. “Jaehyun, can you promise me one more thing before our honeymoon ends?”</p><p>“Of course.” Jaehyun grabbed Doyoung’s hands and kissed them. “What’s wrong? Why are you so serious all of a sudden, hm?” Chuckling, he asked, “And why specifically before our honeymoon ends?”</p><p>“Because you’re more agreeable now,” Doyoung told Jaehyun truthfully. They were both more agreeable now which made communication so much easier (not that they had any communication issues). “Promise me that no matter how busy either of us gets, we’ll talk to one another if a problem arises. That we’ll always make time to talk to one another and get through the problem together.”</p><p>“No running away,” Jaehyun added on. “We talk and there’s no running away, okay?”</p><p>It was a clause specifically for Doyoung.</p><p>Pondering over Jaehyun’s new point, Doyoung nodded begrudgingly. “Fine. No running away.” After a bit more consideration, Doyoung added, “Unless it’s really necessary.” Seeing Jaehyun nod, Doyoung smiled to himself, satisfied. “But you must also make time for me. We both have busy jobs so I understand if you can’t spare even a moment sometimes but promise me you’ll make time for me when it matters.”</p><p>“I promise.”</p><p>Then Doyoung thought of <i>another</i> thing he had to confirm. “When you said that you have to go into the station once we settle down, that means you’ll be heading back with me first, right? And we’ll unpack together and look around the house and make sure Ten didn’t change anything drastic before you go back to work, right?”</p><p>“Right,” Jaehyun agreed immediately, nodding in assurance. “And I’ll give you your surprise before that too.”</p><p>Lips pursed, Doyoung recalled what Jaehyun told him on the first night of their honeymoon “What surprise?”</p><p>Laughing, Jaehyun kissed Doyoung. “It’s a surprise for a reason. Talking about the surprise, I have to make a phone call to make sure that everything is in order. Didn’t you want to shower before checking out?”</p><p>Narrowing his eyes at Jaehyun, Doyoung decided to take his shower instead of sitting around and waiting for an answer that he knew Jaehyun wouldn’t tell him.</p><p>Once Jaehyun heard the sound of the shower turning on, he grabbed his phone and pulled up Ten’s contact. If it wasn’t for an important matter that was for Doyoung, Jaehyun would <i>never</i> call Ten.</p><p><i>“Who’s this?”</i> is Ten’s greeting the moment the line was connected.</p><p>“Very funny,” Jaehyun said dryly, earning himself a snicker from the other end. “We’re coming home tomorrow. Everything’s going well, right?”</p><p>
  <i>“What are you talking about?”</i>
</p><p>Gritting his teeth, Jaehyun wondered if Ten existed as Doyoung’s best friend solely to torment him. “Please, Ten. You can torture me all you want but this is for <i>Doyoung</i>.”</p><p>There was a groan on the other side of the line. <i>“Fine, fine, fine. Don’t use my best friend on me to make me feel guilty. That’s cheating. And everything’s great. Everything’s perfect. Don’t be worried. Doyoung’s going to love it. We’ve been over this a billion gazillion times, Jaehyun. Stop worrying.”</i></p><p>“I don’t want Doyoung to expect less from me just because our honeymoon is over.”</p><p>A sigh, making Jaehyun feel judged, then Ten continued talking, <i>“I know Doyoung’s a little crazy with all the honeymoon air in his head right now and he might start expecting less once you guys come home but trust me when I say it’s not because he doesn’t love you enough. It’s because he doesn’t love himself enough so you better love him twice as much to make up for it.”</i></p><p>The advice somehow turned into more of a threat at the end. Jaehyun grimaced but he honestly expected nothing less from Ten.</p><p>When the door to the shower opened, Jaehyun almost hung up at once, but then he remembered how Ten would whine about it to Doyoung and hurriedly said, “Thank you and bye!”, making sure that Ten was done bidding his goodbye as well before cutting the line.</p><p>“Who were you talking to?”</p><p>“Ten,” Jaehyun admitted truthfully, smiling widely at Doyoung.</p><p>Doyoung looked at Jaehyun suspiciously but he couldn’t help the feeling of contentment rising in his chest. “Look at the two of you getting along.”</p><p>“It’s all for you.”</p><p>That was true.</p><p>“Jaehyun, one more thing.” Doyoung sighed as he wrapped his arms around Jaehyun’s waist and rested his face against the latter’s chest. “Even if we don’t fight or don’t have any problems, promise me that we’ll still talk.”</p><p>It was what Jaehyun had already promised him just before but if Doyoung needed him to say it again, for more reassurance, then that was what he was going to do.</p><p>Cupping Doyoung’s face, Jaehyun gazed into his eyes lovingly. “Of course, we will still talk. I will always have time for you. Will <i>you</i> have time for me too?” Jaehyun said back in a teasing manner.</p><p>But Doyoung was having none of them. He scowled and pushed Jaehyun’s hands away. “Between the two of us, you’re the busier one. We both know that. I get to choose my flights most of the time. You don’t get to choose your cases. Nor do you get to decide when a crime occurs and when you solve something. So yes, I will have time for you and I want you to promise me that you’ll make time for me when I <i>need</i> you, my husband.”</p><p>Smiling, Jaehyun hugged Doyoung, hoping that it’ll calm him down a little, that his embrace could wash all of his insecurities away. If only it were that simple. “I’ll be there whenever you need me.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“You want to what?” Doyoung demanded as soon as he and Jaehyun got off the plane. He did not just spend nearly sixteen hours on a plane and travelled over ten thousand kilometres across the globe to hear Jaehyun’s ridiculous suggestion as soon as they disembarked. “Say that again, Jeong Jaehyun and choose your words carefully.”</p><p>It was like Seoul’s air, or Incheon Airport’s air, to be more accurate, was sucking all the joy and romance out of Doyoung. As much as he loved flying, everyone hated their workplace once in a while. Especially when he had to be physically in it right after his honeymoon and before his work officially resumed.</p><p>“But it’s for the surprise…” Jaehyun mumbled to himself, half-hoping that Doyoung wouldn’t hear him so that he could think of something better to say that hopefully wouldn’t result in him sleeping on their new couch in their new apartment on their first day back.</p><p>Doyoung was wearing a frown on his face and Jaehyun wanted to kiss it away so badly. But there was no need for Jaehyun to do that because Doyoung was smiling the next moment when a ground staff exclaimed, “Captain Kim, you’re back!”.</p><p>Turning his attention to the young lady, Doyoung was sporting a wide grin on his face as he nodded. “I hope all of you have missed me.”</p><p>“Of course, we did!” She giggled, covering her mouth, all lady-like and demure. “How could we not miss our most handsome pilot?”</p><p>Hearing the praise, Doyoung laughed out loud, throwing his head back slightly, forgetting all about his previous annoyance, forgetting what Jaehyun even said that made him exasperated in the first place.</p><p>Beside Doyoung, Jaehyun was starting to feel a little irritated. He knew how popular Doyoung was amongst the airline’s staff, both male and female alike. And he knew that Doyoung having a partner didn’t stop his pursuers either. It was only when Doyoung proudly wore his engagement ring on his fourth finger to work did these advances stop (though not entirely — some people just loved causing chaos and Jaehyun hated them). Now that they were officially married and had spent the last two weeks having their honeymoon, Jaehyun was almost certain that all the flirting would stop. Unfortunately for him, one of the reasons that he couldn’t be fully sure in the first place was standing right there with Doyoung in the manifestation of pretty ground staff. At least it wasn’t an air stewardess or steward, or worse, another pilot, thank goodness.</p><p>It wasn’t like Doyoung didn’t have such problems with how good-looking Jaehyun was. But Jaehyun didn’t even come close to having the number of admirers Doyoung had. He was too pretty to look at, too perfectly sculpted and that made him too intimidating to many people. Another reason was that Jaehyun didn’t really possess good social skills like Doyoung was born with despite liking interactions and wanting attention. That was what made him such a good policeman probably. He didn’t have to mix and mingle with people all that much but he still had to work with his team and question witnesses, talk to victims, and interrogate suspects.</p><p>Jaehyun had tuned out the rest of the conversation, focusing on getting to the luggage belt, only snapping back to reality when Doyoung pulled his sleeve.</p><p>“Is anyone picking us up?”</p><p>“If you didn’t call Ten, then no.”</p><p>Pursing his lips to the side, Doyoung contemplated Jaehyun’s words. “Should I call Ten?” he asked. “Maybe not. I don’t want to bother him. We’ll call a cab with my staff’s discount,” Doyoung decided, pulling his phone out to find the airport’s taxi service. “Are we meeting your parents soon, by the way?”</p><p>“I told them I’ll be busy with work for a while so probably not. What about your parents?”</p><p>“I don’t know when their next trip to Seoul is so I’ll let you know again,” Doyoung informed, eyes still glued to his phone screen. After booking a taxi, Doyoung pocketed his phone and grabbed Jaehyun’s hand.</p><p>There were a few more people greeting Doyoung on their way to the luggage belt but Doyoung didn’t stop to talk to anyone for long, hand never leaving Jaehyun’s.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung remembered what Jaehyun wanted him to do when they arrived at their new apartment. He stared, dismayed, at the silk scarf Jaehyun was holding in his hands in front of him. “You really have to blindfold me?”</p><p>“I want it to be a surprise,” Jaehyun all but whined.</p><p>“But I don’t know what it’s going to be. It’s already a surprise,” Doyoung tried negotiating. It wasn’t like Doyoung hated the idea, but he knew that being blindfolded was just going to remind him of that one time that had sex while <i>he</i> was blindfolded, and he wasn’t planning on telling Jaehyun that.</p><p>Keeping the silk scarf, Jaehyun mumbled, “Fine.” Then he looked up at Doyoung. “But I get to cover your eyes.”</p><p>That was even worse and would bring back <i>even more</i> memories but Doyoung didn’t want to say ‘no’ any longer.</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>Jaehyun didn’t offer and Doyoung didn’t ask but the former still ended up carrying most of their bags to the lift and bringing it to their door when they reached the fifth floor.</p><p>“You can cover my eyes now but no one’s helping you with the bags then.” Doyoung then proceeded to open the door with their brand-new keys.</p><p>Chuckling, Jaehyun stopped Doyoung from pushing open the door. “There’s no need for that, I guess.”</p><p>Brow raised, Doyoung stared at Jaehyun questioning, scowling when Jaehyun stopped him from opening the door <i>again</i>.</p><p>“Do you remember the wedding plan you made two years into our relationship?”</p><p>Eyeing Jaehyun dubiously, Doyoung slowly said, “Yes.”</p><p>“And how you said you wanted to adopt a rescue dog?”</p><p>At that, Doyoung’s eyes widened in realisation and he hit Jaehyun’s chest. “Of course I remember my wedding plan but why do <i>you</i> remember it?”</p><p>Laughing, Jaehyun caught Doyoung’s hand and kissed back of it to stop him from hitting his chest any further. “Why don’t I remember it? Do you not want to fulfill the wedding plan anymore?”</p><p>“I do.” Doyoung nodded eagerly. “Of course, I do.”</p><p>“Then here he is.” Jaehyun pushed open the door.</p><p>As soon as Doyoung could see the inside of the apartment, the first thing he spotted was the Golden Retriever sitting next to the couch, smiling widely with his tongue hanging out and his tail wagging.</p><p>Gasping, Doyoung stood still at the entrance, staring at the dog in disbelief. “What’s his name?”</p><p>“Peaches,” Jaehyun informed simply and Doyoung turned to look at him, speechless. “I didn’t rename him just so you know. It was his name from the start.”</p><p>“It was my nickname for you back when I was still chasing you,” Doyoung pointed out, feeling giddy with happiness.</p><p>“That’s one of the reasons why I chose him too,” Jaehyun said with a chuckle.</p><p>They both could remember the first time Doyoung called Jaehyun, <i>peaches</i>. Doyoung had been slightly drunk, shouting, “Peaches! Peaches!” from the driver’s seat of the car.</p><p>(“Peaches! Peaches!” Doyoung had exclaimed excitedly upon seeing Jaehyun in the midst of patrolling the street. “Officer Jeong!”</p><p>It had only been after hearing his family’s name did Jaehyun finally turn to look at Doyoung. Not that he hadn’t noticed an obnoxiously bright neon green sports car driving beside him since five minutes ago. “Yes?” Jaehyun asked as he continued walking. The car simply followed.</p><p>“Why won’t you stop walking?” Doyoung had asked sadly, pouting even though Jaehyun wasn’t looking at him. He was hoping that Jaehyun could hear the hurt in his voice. “I’m trying very hard to control the brake here.”</p><p>“Doyoung, you shouldn’t be driving…” the boy sitting in the passenger’s seat said softly but Jaehyun heard him anyway.</p><p>At once, Jaehyun had stopped in his tracks, causing Doyoung to fully step on the brake. “Are you drunk?” Jaehyun asked with a frown, staring directly at Doyoung. He glanced at the other boy and got his answer when he saw how pale he looked. “Get down from the car.”</p><p>Doyoung had turned to the other boy then, whining, “Taeyong.”</p><p>“Listen to the officer,” Taeyong had simply said and pushed a button to turn off the engine.</p><p>Reluctantly, Doyoung had climbed down from the driver’s seat and stood in front of Jaehyun (on slightly unsteady legs).</p><p>“You’re driving under the influence of alcohol?” Jaehyun had taken out a breathalyzer and beckoned Doyoung closer.</p><p>Happily, Doyoung leaned in closer but before Jaehyun could do the test, he moved away and stared at Jaehyun. “Aren’t you going to make me walk towards you again?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You made me do it the last time even though I wasn’t even drunk…” Doyoung muttered, looking down at the floor.</p><p>Honestly, Jaehyun had just really wanted to bring Doyoung back to the station and get this over with. But if telling Doyoung to walk in a straight line was going to get the other to cooperate with him then he was going to do just that. “Fine.” He turned around and started walking away to put some distance between the two of them. “Walk in a straight line towards me.”</p><p>Smiling widely, Doyoung had started walking towards Jaehyun, stumbling a bit and swaying a little, walking an extremely crooked line. He tripped on air on his final step, falling onto Jaehyun as he stretched his arms out to loop around the latter’s neck at the same time to stabilise himself.</p><p>On instinct, Jaehyun had grabbed Doyoung by the hips to steady him, letting go instantly when he felt Doyoung pressing closer.</p><p>Looking up at Jaehyun with bright eyes, Doyoung had asked, “Do I get a reward?”</p><p>“What?” Jaehyun stared back, dumbfounded, a little starstruck.</p><p>“I walked towards you!” Doyoung had proclaimed happily, leaving Jaehyun speechless.</p><p>Jaehyun would have been lying if he had said that he didn’t feel his heart beating faster or his ears turning red with such close proximity to Doyoung. But he couldn’t look past Doyoung obviously missing out the <i>straight line</i> part.</p><p>Doyoung had ended up in the police station that night anyway. Taeyong too. And Ten because he was the owner of the car and had been responsible for bailing his two idiotic friends out.)</p><p>“You <i>caught</i> me,” Doyoung huffed.</p><p>“You were drunk-driving!” Jaehyun exclaimed, laughing.</p><p>“I was hardly driving!” Doyoung protested. “I was just following you on the road next to the pavement. You were walking so slowly!”</p><p>Chuckling, Jaehyun shook his head fondly. If he hadn’t brought Doyoung back to the station that night, they probably wouldn’t be married now though.</p><p>Peaches ran over to the entrance to urge them into the house and Doyoung immediately brought all their luggage in (Jaehyun did most of the job) because he couldn’t resist that face.</p><p>After touring their apartment and ensuring that Ten didn’t make any drastic changes like buying them some too-expensive furniture or cutlery set or painting a portrait of himself on their bedroom wall, they started unpacking. Doyoung was usually quick at unpacking but had reasons to do it slowly this time.</p><p>“I have to go in to the station no matter what,” Jaehyun said when he realised what Doyoung was doing. “I’m sorry, baby.”</p><p>“It’s fine. You can leave,” Doyoung replied light-heartedly.</p><p>Jaehyun pulled Doyoung into his arms and gave him a few kisses all over his face, and a few more on his lips until Doyoung started laughing and pushing him away. Then he took a quick shower, changed into a fresh set of clothes, kissed Doyoung some more, and left for work.</p><p>Looking at Peaches, Doyoung sighed. He bent down and beckoned Peaches over, patting the dog’s head when he was near enough. “I guess it’s just you and me for now.”</p><p>It was already past dinner time and Doyoung didn’t have any appetite for supper. He unpacked quickly once Jaehyun had left and then took a long bath, set up his projector to watch a movie, before settling in bed with Peaches sitting by his side. He wasn’t sure if Jaehyun would be fine with Peaches on the bed but they didn’t even have time to discuss much before the other had to leave.</p><p>“We won’t tell your Dad about this first, okay? Because Daddy really needs your company right now,” Doyoung told Peaches very seriously. When Peaches nodded (Doyoung assumed he did anyway), Doyoung continued watching the movie projected on the wall.</p><p>When Jaehyun went home that night, Doyoung was already asleep in bed.</p><p>When Doyoung woke up the next morning, Jaehyun had already gone to work.</p><p>So much for talking about Peaches being on the bed. Doyoung glanced at the dog sleeping on the floor at the foot of the bed. “Did he kick you off?” Doyoung asked and then Peaches perked up, looking at him with his mouth slightly open and tail wagging. “I guess you jumped off by yourself after I fell asleep or you wouldn’t be so happy,” Doyoung concluded. “No one likes being kicked off.”</p><p>Climbing down the bed, Doyoung squatted in front of Peaches and patted his head.</p><p>“It’s only been less than a day since we were back,” Doyoung lamented to Peaches. “And I already haven’t seen him in a day.”</p><p>Peaches made a whimpering noise, probably in agreement, before lowering his head to the floor.</p><p>“Are you missing your Dad?” Doyoung asked, playing with Peaches’ ears. They were so soft. “I miss him too.”</p><p>Sighing, Doyoung finally stood from the floor and went to the bathroom to wash up. He started thinking about what breakfast he should make seeing that it was only ten in the morning and decided on some cookies and tea because he didn’t really feel like whipping something up.</p><p>When he walked into the living room though, he saw that there was already food on the table. Going over, he saw a plate stacked with pancakes and a bottle of syrup next to it. There was also a note slipped underneath the plate.</p><p>
  <i>You can just reheat the pancakes. I didn’t know what time you were going to be up so I didn’t make any scrambled eggs for you D: but I’ve boiled some water so you can have tea.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I love you.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>J</i>
</p><p>Showing Peaches the note, Doyoung laughed. “Honeymoon period is already over, right?” Jaehyun shouldn’t be this sweet.</p><p>Making tea for himself, Doyoung grabbed some butter from the fridge before digging into his pancakes, not bothering with reheating them like Jaehyun suggested.</p><p>There was still so much about marriage life they both had to learn and get used to.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I would like to say that this is the end but it's far from it, except I've decided to end it here on a happy-ish (more like bittersweet) note after their honeymoon.</p><p>After this chapter, Jaehyun's at the station working on the kidnap case, Doyoung goes to Italy for three days, they have more sex in their new house, Doyoung hangs out with Ten while Jaehyun's busy working, more flashbacks of their past and how they started dating, Jaehyun fights with Peaches for Doyoung's affections, things happened and Doyoung gets scolded by Jaehyun's mother, and they fight a lot, etc. There's a lot I still have planned basically .--.</p><p>Thank you to those who have been supporting this fic from the start, especially to those who left me comments, long or short - I appreciate all of them.</p><p>This will be my last fic in a while. I've decided to stop posting fics for the time-being because I'm not seeing much improvement, mostly in the sense that I'm not getting more comments. I know that there are still so many ways in which I can improve my writing so I'll continue working on that despite not posting what I will be writing any more for now. If you've enjoyed any of my fics so far or took the time to comment or let me know, thank you. It was because of them that I posted but I'm honestly still struggling a lot with my writing mixed with self-esteem issues and let's just say posting fics has not been doing my mental health a great favour.</p><p>I'll still be on twitter agonising over whatever I'm writing at the moment because I have...7-8 more Jaedo fics planned. If I do post, it'll probably be for a fest or request (on twitter) so...hit me up? :'D</p><p>I may also start posting a Jaedo AU on twitter soon so I guess you can check that out!</p><p>Anyway! Thank you if you've read till the end and I hope everyone will continue appreciating writers and their works by showing them some love, leaving kudos or comments (especially). There are still so many other writers out there and I hope they'll be stronger than me in persisting.....Also, I don’t know if there’s any writer out there who needs to hear this, but no matter how stuck you’re feeling, just write, even if you’re only writing 20 words in one hour, just keep writing. The words will come to you and you will come to love them &lt;3</p><p>P.S.: please please continue staying safe too, everyone ;A;</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/fullsunlet">twt</a><br/><a href="https://curiouscat.me/fullsunlet">cc</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>